Pleasure and Pain
by Midnight-Tower
Summary: Lillian is tired of her job as a "healer" through the art of BDSM. When things spiral out of control, she leaves everything she has known to start a new life. Struggling with a new location and her own inner demons, Lillian must either rely on her skill as a dominator to push through or submit to a stronger dominator to ease her pain. And what will happen when her past resurfaces?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

 ***Author's Note: This story will contain strong language, violence, sexual content and sexual content that is often thought of as taboo that might not be suitable for some readers. If you have a problem with reading about a variety of sex, violence, or foul language this story is not for you.**

 **On that note, some of the sexual experiences the character goes through are real issues for people everywhere and will not be taken kindly if it is mocked. It is a serious mental ailment that often is overlooked and caused from sexual abuse from partners/ family or trauma in their lives surrounding trust and sex. This type of PTSD should be talked about with your partner, trusted friend, or sex therapist if too uncomfortable to talk about with your significant other.***

The chains hang from the ceiling, swinging in the slight breeze. They softly clink, the sound echoing the silent room. Light flickers from the candles illuminating shadows to large proportions. Toys of various purposes lay askew around the room and floor. He sleeps silently on the king bed, tuckered from the game we played. His wrists are indented with a red thick circle which stands out slightly from his tan skin. Little stands of blonde hair stick to his peaceful sleeping face. Welting lines line his back with the tips disappearing under the red satin sheets. This game is something willing subjects come to me for whether it is for pleasure or an emotional release. To see someone break down as they do, throwing all shame to the wind, it truly beautiful. Surrendering to the sensations is entrusting the dominator their trust not to breach the trust they hold. Sex does not have to be involved for this process; the sensations can create their own earth-shaking orgasms.

I sigh, cleaning up the "game room" with sanitation wipes. Although this can be rewarding for the dominate to see the submissive shiver in pleasure, I do not find it so. I have grown into this role from experience when I too crave for this sensual, emotional release. My latest client Gabriel, is my most frequent visitor. He is an emotional as well as pleasure releaser. A lot of his stimulation is the hit of a whip snapping at his skin and taunts to goad him which is often resulted from an abusive home or social life. Judging by his clothing and quick willingness to submit leans me to believe his home life is a structured strict one with no freedom of his own choosing. Everything is likely decided for him. At least, this is just from speculation.

I blow out the remaining candle on the wooden night stand, encasing the room into darkness. I glide across the floor to the door on the other side of the room, closing the door behind me. Right outside of the room is a shot glass filled with vodka and a stack of this week's pay in cash. Antonio evidentially runs the business and I am the most requested out of his stacks of dominates. Antonio is a good guy, a little bit of a flirt but a true business man at heart. He has a master's degree in business but after the boredom of regular cooperate life, he decided to open a "health clinic". By day that is. At night, secret word gets around to the ears of the suffering of our nightly clinical sanctuary.

I shove the money into my half way on trench coat, swinging the shot down. It burns as it runs down my throat, calming any shaken nerves. I tie my long auburn hair back into a loose pony tail. My footsteps echo through the small hallway of stairs leading to the main waiting room. I hear a small tapping of someone typing, but otherwise it appears as though we are currently done for the night. Antonio sits on a velvet blue loveseat, his laptop screen illuminating his features. His nose is slightly bent out of shape; his jaw strong and square. Although the light makes his eyes appear demonic, they are actually a hazel color that turns to molten gold when he is aroused or happy. Antonio looks up from his screen, flashing a knowing smile. His bronzed hand jesters to the seat next to him which I accept.

There is some silence for some time while he crunches numbers or whatever he does.

"Do you ever tire of this?" I ask in the silence, looking up at the ceiling. It reminds me of a church where it just continues up until you cannot see it anymore. He continues to type, but answers nonetheless.

"Why do you ask? Are you getting cold feet?" I roll my forest green eyes, taking my gaze away from the ceiling to look at him. His typing continues but now he is staring at my face. There is a heated stare in his eyes and I cannot bring myself to look away. Antonio's eyes change ever so slightly to a lighter shade of brown. His pupil dilates ever so slightly but his face remains composed.

"I could spice it up for you if you would like." My breath catches in my throat. The air is filled with static and only the sound of my heartbeat can be heard. His free masculine hand reaches over the small gap, brushing the calloused fingers against my rounded baby face. I lean into the tender touch and close my eyes. They brush up and down my right cheek, grazing my chin and lips as his fingers move to the other side.

"All you have to say is yes sweetheart and I can give you what you need." His voice sounds closer now; I can feel his body heat radiating. His breath is on the nape of my neck, his fingers tilting my head slightly away.

"What you crave." My body shivers as his tongue lightly traces the curve of my long neck. Butterfly kisses trail around my jaw, onto each cheek, and just hover over my plump lips. My lips part almost instinctively at the caress of his breath.

"Will you let me come in?" Antonio's words are hoarse with raging lust. I lick my lips unconsciously and I hear him growl ever so slightly.

"I need your permission Lillian. You know the rules."

"I…" I can feel his other hand grazing the exposed skin the coat does not cover. My mouth goes dry and words cannot form. I open my eyes to see a luminescence set staring back at me. They are a full golden shade of gold and the pupils completely dilated. Lust is clearly read on Antonio's face. All I can do is nod and that is enough. Antonio dives for my mouth, a full on growl passing his lips as they crash into mine. My head hits the end of the couch, but the pain is dulled by his strength. He pins my arms in a swift motion above my head with one arm. The other yanks off the only article of clothing on my body. The night air in the building is cool against my heated skin. I shiver against the bit of cold, but this only turns him on further. He pushes a large bulge against my leg, thrusting it up to rub against my mound.

"Now my dear little girl, you have been bad making me wait this whole time to fuck you." He whispers in my ear. His power surges over me in waves and I allow them to caress me. Antonio shifts his weight around to undo his pants. Once he does, my eyes widen in surprise. His member is thick and pulsing with such intensity it turns me on.

"Ever since the day you walked through those doors." He growls out, biting along the exposed flesh of my neck. "In that cute little outfit. So innocent."

I feel a sharp sting of something interlocking my wrists together. There is a sound of a little metal as I realize they are cuffed together. His tongue glides down my collar bone towards my slightly under size chest. The mounds swell in anticipation as his breath glides across the skin. There is some nips of pain, and yet I moan out.

"It took all of my power not to fuck you right there. With all those people watching me defile that beautiful little body of yours." Antonio's breath descends lower; his hands, now free, tracing down the curves of my body. "You would have liked that wouldn't you?" My body shivers in pleasure; I can feel myself getting wetter. And there it was. I moan, arching into his face. His tongue darts out again and again in short little licks.

"God you taste good." He grounds out between his own moan.

"Antonio," I breathe, looking down at him. His face slightly hidden in between my legs, but his piercing gaze centers all focus on me.

"Beg for it. Beg me to do it." he orders.

"Antonio," I moan, squirming to get some of his attention back to my sensitive area.

"Beg Lillian."

"I…" I shiver a little, fear slowly rising from the pit of my stomach. I bite it back the best I can.

"Please." I whisper, trying to hide my fear. My eyes close and I lean my head back.

"Please what Lillian? You must be more specific."

"Please fuck me Antonio." I hear him moan and then there is a pressure on my opening. His body heat consumes me as he hovers over mine. His hands intertwine with my bound ones. With one hard thrust, he rams right into me. There is a slight tinge of pain and discomfort, but nothing unbearable.

"Christ you are so tight," he moans as his thrusts get faster and harder. "Too bad I have to defile this little body of yours with my cock." I cannot help but to moan as he hits my sweet spot. The thrusts get harder and rougher. The speed picks up until we are both panting and moaning in sync with our bodies. I open my eyes looking at Antonio's blissful face contort into one of pleasure as he reaches his climax. Something about it, I cannot put my finger on it, scares me. As he reaches his climax, allowing it to spill into me, the fear builds back up. I cannot hide it this time as the tears begin to roll down the sides of my face.

"Baby…" Antonio coo's as soon as he notices my face. He quickly unfastens the cuffs and the moment they are free, I cover my face in shame. I cannot stop the sobs from coming. They belt out into the empty room full of sorrow and anguish.

"Lily it is okay love. Please…Shhh…Calm down you are here with me." I can hear his words through the sobs, but they do nothing to comfort me. My body is lifted up by his strong arms, our clothes long forgotten on the sofa. We head up some stairs, I do not know where. Everything I see is encased in darkness and something nagging me within the recesses of my mind. Everything goes black for a few seconds.

"Lilli…Li…L…" I can hear his voice calling to me, but I do not want to go toward it. They will hurt. They will degrade. Shun down anything you do. It is not worth it.

"Lily dear." A soft voice whispers in the black space. "You are worth it child." I break down in the darkness, falling to my hands and knees. A comforting hand strokes my hair in a rhythmic tempo.

"Please listen to me dear." The voice whispers as the sobs subside. "There is a place you can go. Away from this life. A way to start fresh if you will." I glance up and my eyes widen in shock. A woman endowed in a beautiful flowing blue garment is sitting in front of me. Her emerald gem eyes sparkle as they look at me. They are filled with hope. Hope that I may or may not have. Her hair is braided back into one large shimmering green braid.

"W…who are you?" I whisper in utter shock. The woman giggles, removing her hand from my head. Her skin appears to be glowing in my darkness.

"I am the Harvest Goddess my dear little Lillian. I have a proposition for you." I maneuver so I am sitting on my behind giving her my undivided attention.

"There is an island, Waffle Island, in which I reside that is currently dying. The people of the land have forgotten about my existence and in turn, they have forgotten about me. Currently there is a position as a farmer on the land. You may come to live on my island away from your current life now. In exchange, I wish for you to revitalize my island to its full glory once more." Her figure begins to flicker and fade. I begin to panic, reaching for the Goddess. My hand slips right through her translucent form.

"I will be waiting for your answer Lillian." The Goddess fades completely and once more I am alone in the darkness.

My eyes slowly open into a small bedroom in what looks like to be an apartment. The walls are a bore-ish looking eggshell white and the floor is a less than flattering shag beige carpet. There is one chipping window next to the run down end table sitting next to the bed. A small note lays on it with my name escribed in cursive. I hesitantly reach over and open it.

 _To my dearest Lillian,_

 _You passed out as I was carrying you up the stairs. It appears as though something within your mind went wrong to make you cry. Were you not enjoying our love-making? If we were in my full room it would have been much more pleasurable for you. Clothes are on the dresser should you chose (or wake up) to leave. Your pay is next to it as well. I will be working until late tonight so please be home in time to greet me. We can try again tonight._

 _Your dearest,_

 _Antonio_

I shiver at the letter, reading it again and again. Clearly Antonio thought that since we had sex it means we are together or at least sex partners. Whichever the delusion reads into, I do not wish to be around for it. I jump out of bed, glancing through the window to see it to be about mid-day. The clothes he left for me were skimpy; a tank top dipping below my cleavage line and some denim short shorts. Fuck that. I dig through his drawers until I find a baggy greyish blue tee shirt and some baggy denim jeans. I swipe the money, noticing that most of it was here but a few twenties were missing. It did not matter at this point, it was enough to do what I needed to do.

Through another creaking door I found a bathroom and more importantly some scissors. I lay the trash can by my feet as I begin to snip away at my long auburn hair. It falls into straight strips onto the ground, some landing in the waste bucket. With every snip I felt the weight lifting off of my shoulders. With every strand falling in the reflection of the mirror, I could feel myself changing. Like a caterpillar going through metamorphous into a butterfly. With one final ruffle with my hands and twenty minutes later, a boyish hairstyle sits where my hair use to be. It is cut into different layers and strands, making it look almost like I just woke up and left with bedhead. Some hair I had cut into a small bang running from the left point of my head to the tip of my right eyebrow. I continue the transformation, taking off make-up, my hoop earrings, and banishing my girlish clothes to the waste bin. I tie the bag up and dispose of it on my way out in a passing dumpster. Along the way I have acquired a baby blue knapsack to hold belongings that I will have to purchase such as pads (for those periods) chest wrappings, feminine things (like hairbrushes and what not).

The trip to the stores are very simple and only the necessity is purchased. Of course this opts to a variety of looks, none of which matter. I hail a taxi shortly after leaving the music store and direct the rude sweaty balding man to the docks. Occasionally he mutters a curse under his breath, constantly pulling cigarettes to smoke. I try not to cringe as the drive weaves through the traffic of Pennsylvania. As the docks come into view, I can feel my heart racing within my chest. This was the opportunity to start again, to create my own identity that did not revolve around sex. And what about this Goddess lady? Would there really be a place for a city girl to live in a community of sanctuary and farming?

I did not have much time to think any further because the driver screeches to a halt, his hand extended for his money. I pay him the overly priced ride and he speeds off as soon as my bag and part of myself is out of the taxi. A large ferry rests in the docking port, overshadowing the little ticket collection booth below. Upon closer inspection, it appears as though no one is manning the little booth and under that assumption, I take my ticket straight up onto the ferry.

"Ahoy there laddy! Will ye' be boarding this ferry to Waffle Island?" A booming voice comes out of nowhere, causing a yelp out of my lips. Dressed in captain's garb, an elderly gentleman comes from around the bend. He appears roughly seventy years old but the kindness in his eyes to at least say he knows what he is doing.

I meekly nod my head, giving him the piece of paper with a ferry printed on it. He examines it briefly, stuffing it into his pocket after a nod of approval.

"Okay lad! Let us be off! Pascal be the name and sailing is the game!" Pascal waits patiently for a few beats for an introduction of some sort which I keep silent, sticking my hand out with a big smile. _'Ah shit I forgot my male persona name!'_

"Do not talk much lad I take it? No big deal! I am sure I will hear it on the seas at some point!" Pascal shakes with a firm grip nearly dislocating my arm from the socket.

"Alright! Let us begin departure for Waffle Island!" He gives a signal to someone in the top tower of the ferry and a loud, ear-piercing horn rings through the afternoon air. The ship begins to drive in reverse out of the port slowly and into the ocean water.

This might be a bad time to discover if I have sea-sickness or not.


	2. Chapter 2: New Farmer Encounter

**Chapter 2: New Farmer Encounter**

After heaving up my lunch and then some, I peel my head up to look at Pascal. Captain Pascal's face is nearly ashen but he says nothing. It turns out I have a huge sensitivity to sea-sickness and most of what is left of my lunch is on the side of his boat.

"Sorry," I gurgle through the bile taste I feel in my mouth. I cannot turn my head away from the raining in fear that more will spew out of my stomach onto the deck.

"H…hey no problem. By the way, how did you hear about our island?" The smell of tobacco hits my nose, causing a wave of nausea to hit my senses. Once the rocking and smoke smell subside a smidge, I turn my head up in his general direction, unable to really answer. I mean if I spew out, 'Oh hey, yeah I heard about it from your Goddess who says you are all doing a shitty job of the island' would probably land me in the loony bin.

"I heard it from the brochure." My voice still sounds slightly feminine, so I cough a little under my breath as if it was the cause of the sea sickness. Pascal nods in approval, seeming to get lost in his own thoughts.

"Yes Waffle Island is pretty magical in its own way. My folks were mainlanders but my grandfather was a real sea lover. Taught me everything I know today about running this ol' girl. The people are kind here on Waffle Island and making the trips for them is a worthy job indeed."

He glances over and a smile forms on his face.

"There it is now! With all this good weather, it should be easy sailing into port." I glance in the distance among the stretch of deep blue-black sea to see a dot of green on the tip of the horizon. My stomach does a summersault and quickly I turn to spill stomach acid over the boat once again.

"Or at least I hope so…" I could hear the captain mutter.

We arrive after a _very_ long time, although Captain Pascal assures me it was only twenty minutes. He waves a hesitant goodbye as he sets off to clean off my mess on the side of his boat. No doubt he will be avoiding giving me a ride anytime soon. I carry my new instrument and knapsack over into a tall two story building. 'Sundae Inn' is scrawled on the front sign and with a little push, the set of wooden doors creak to life. It appears slightly busy as the sun is setting closer to dinnertime. An orange hair waitress is scrambling between tables while a male voice bellows out "Order up!" through the kitchen window. A blonde cowgirl and a gruff looking man run the little bar area off to the left, flirting and serving what looks to be cocktails. _Only_ cocktails. After a few awkward minutes of standing and listening to the chatter, an older woman with short bobbed orange hair runs over, her violet eyes slightly frazzled by the buzz.

"Oh dear I am so sorry about the wait. Welcome to Sundae Inn. My name is Colleen how can I help you?" Colleen flashes a bright toothy smile, her hands twitching and fiddling with the light green apron she is wearing. She is slightly taller than myself only by an inch or two and appears as though she could be a mother border lining grandmother.

"Hi Colleen," I rough up my voice a bit. "My name is Lysander. The ferry has just dropped me off but I am here to apply for the farming position." Colleen gives a judging glance at my form, mentally deciding if I am fit or not for the job.

"This way," she motions and I pick up the bags once more, maneuvering through the crowded tables. She leads me to a booth in the far left corner where a pudgy man with a greying complexion is chatting excitedly with a blonde boy who looks less than interested.

"Excuse me Mayor," Colleen starts, breaking his sentence. She gestures toward my general direction. "This man would like to apply for the farming position." The mayor wipes his mouth with a napkin, giving me his own once over. The blonde boy too is looking me over, but judging from his piercing dark ocean eyes, he did not believe in my ability.

"Well my boy! Welcome to the island! I am sorry that this is not the appropriate setting." The mayor stands up, giving his hand out to shake.

"It is true that most people call me the mayor but please call me Hamilton. This is also my son Gill." I take his hand, giving my own firm shake.

"Lysander sir. Good to meet you." The blonde boy, Gill, merely huffs, folding his hands over an ugly purple sweater vest you would maybe see an old person wear in the winter time. Considering it was well into spring, it was a surprise he was not cooking himself.

"Now I know this seems sudden but your face looks ashen boy! Please, have a seat and join us for dinner! Colleen be a dear and bring an extra place setting for our guest." I put my hand up in an attempt to stop Colleen, but she giggles like it was some private joke. Relentlessly, I put my items down, taking a seat next to his son who scoots so close to the wall he probably would become one with it.

"Please mayor…" I begin, but he cuts me off.

"Hamilton my dear boy. Do not be a fool. I know you most likely got sick on Pascal's boat by the complexion of your face and must be starving by this point. Just think of it as a welcoming party present." Colleen comes around in a minute, placing a setting in front of me. She hands me a green menu with embroidery around the edges. She leaves only to be replaced with the bobbing orange hair girl. Upon closer inspection, her hair is braided into two ponytails and with her shiny blue-green eyes, she looks like a child.

"Ah Maya so good to see you!" Hamilton smiles at the young girl. "This is Lysander he is the new farmer of Waffle Island." I nearly choke on the air in a sudden gasp causing all three eyes to turn in my direction. A faint blush creeps up my face and in turn a blush forms on Maya's face.

"Whoa a new farmer! My name's Maya and someday I will run a restaurant all by myself! Hey one day when you are not busy I could make you something…you know if you want…" I smile at the girl, nodding my head. She squeals in delight, running off to most likely the kitchen. Both men shudder as soon as she is gone.

"I would not eat her food son if I were you. She is not up there just yet in her skills." Hamilton whispers while Gill nods next to him. Maya returns for our order, scribbling profusely as the mayor orders an orange juice and some potato pancakes. Gill orders a tomato juice and just a normal club sandwich. Both strike me as odd so I opted to a glass of chocolate milk and some rice balls.

"So…you said I was the new farmer meaning…" Hamilton smiles, laughing at it like it was a joke.

"Yes Lysander I was not going to grill you on the position. We have had many people come and go from the farming position. All really disappointing. But…" He looks at me with a hopeful glance.

"Something tells me you will work out just fine here."

"But father, how do we know he is not some serial killer? Should there not be some paperwork on this?" Gill scolds his father at his over-enthuse trust of me. I do not blame him. A person just showing up to a new place on such sudden notice would raise some flags. Again Hamilton just laughs as if his son told a humorous joke.

"Call it a hunch Gill. Just like with your mother, I feel that the Goddess has brought this young man to us for a reason." Gill just 'humped' staring at the oh so interesting orange petal wallpaper. The food arrives and it is only then do I realize how hungry I am. I dig in without a second thought, savoring the fluffy rice and seaweed wrapping around it. It is not as good as I can make, but for an Inn's food it is not that bad at all.

"So," I say after swallowing a large gulp of milk. "Who actually cooks the food if you-know-who cannot."

"Yolanda and her apprentice Chase do. Oh hold on a second," Hamilton waves Maya back over to our booth. "Could you get Yolanda and Chase to come out and meet the new farmer please?" She nods quickly, her mind racing about twenty miles over the limit. A faint blush crosses my face.

"You did not have to do that you know." He smiles back as he forks another piece of pancake into his mouth. A few minutes later, an elderly looking woman with pink braided hair and a pissed off looking orange haired guy stands next to her.

"This is Yolanda," the mayor points to the slightly plump lady. She smiles and does a small curtsy. "And this is Chase." He points to the pissed off boy who, much like Gill, has his arms folded over his apron. His hair is held back by purple clips which match is violet eyes, although right now they look darker almost like a cloudy navy-violet.

"A pleasure to meet you both. I am Lysander." Chase raises a quizzical eyebrow in my direction.

"Are you sure you are even fit to work on a farm? You are all bone and no muscle." Yolanda smacks Chase on the back of the head. He winces, rubbing the newly formed spot.

"Please ignore my apprentice. He is still learning about keeping his mouth shut."

"You know you are thinking the same thing too…" He mutters under his breath. I look between the two knowing well that they were right.

"I can do the best I can and that should be enough to start out of the gate." I reply evenly, my tone never changing as I glance between the two of them. From the corner of my eye I see the mayor nod in approval.

"R…Right…of course! Well we must be off! Nice meeting you Lysander!" Yolanda flusters out, grabbing Chase by the arm as they depart. I sigh, only then noticing a bemused look on the mayor's face.

"What?" He shakes his head, a smile on his face and continues his meal as though nothing happened. The rest of the meal continued without a hitch, or rather the lack of confrontation about my position as the new farmer. The mayor pays the bill, in which I protest the whole time with outstretched cash.

"Just do this town proud." Is all he says. Gil departs as soon as the Inn doors open. He claims he must pick up the slack this dinner as caused and heads up hill.

"Well in your own time feel free to explore the town, but for now, I think it is best to show you your new home. Unfortunately due to the quick arrival only one plot is available. Is working close to the sea okay with you?" I nod, imagining a beautiful landscape with a brilliant sunrise and sunset. The mayor heads out of the town towards a bunch of hills which I closely follow behind with my belongings. The walk seems to take forever as my feet began to ache. The sun is on the horizon now, saying goodnight to the day with brilliant rays of orange light. Right before I ask the mayor if he is pranking me with this walk, we stop in front of a rundown shed looking house. The tiles on the roof appear frayed from the sun and slightly peeled away from various weather conditions. The outside paneling of the house is a pale pink with chips of paint peeling off at various points. There is a sad looking pale complexion barn a few feet away from the house. That too is falling apart at the seams.

 _'You are joking…right?'_ I mentally in vision strangling the mayor for the poor up keep and complexion of the house.

"Well here it is! I know it looks a little run down but it actually is in good shape!" He turns, smiling as he hands over a bronze key.

"The house itself is no more than 5,000 dollars! Ah! Do not give me that face it is not due on the spot! Just when you have the money come pay it off at town hall! Any questions feel free to ask your neighbors in town." The mayor takes a glance at his pocket watch, his eyes going wide like saucers.

"Oh dear! Look at the time! I must be getting back to work and you must be tired so please unpack and settle in! I will check on you tomorrow. Ta!~" The pudgy little man with grey hair I am to call mayor Hamilton waddles away as quickly as he can.

 _'It must be my expression he saw since he took the time to walk me here to chat rather than work.'_ I sigh, looking at this sad looking house. There was as time that my housing looked similar to this, but that did not mean I was going to enjoy the little patches of labor intensive work.

I unlock the door with the slightly heavy key and the door creaks open. Inside appears persevered as though no one has set foot within these walls for decades. My feet echo the nearly hollow space. Dust floats around in the small rays of sun coming from the opened door. A small kitchen resides in the left corner with the fridge touching the wall. It is an off-white color, but that could be due to all the dust. The counters are a light yellow on top of a lightly bronzed base. Only a sink, a rusted white stove, and a microwave sits on the space. There is a window over the sink, but the position of the sun allows little to no light. Where my shadow falls, a small square four post table stained with a beige color. Only two seats is present at the table; both appear worn with age and use. There is a small bookshelf on the north wall filled with dusty books and next to that a small green calendar hangs on the flimsy yellow wallpaper. On the far right is a small twin bed stripped of any indication of a living soul. All that covers the nearly bare mattress is the white bed sheet and thin sheet used for sleeping. Another door leading to most likely the bathroom is on the east wall which too looks like it has years on it.

I sigh sadly, rolling up my sleeves. I dump my bags at the door, roll up my sleeves and attempt to hunt up some cleaning supplies. This place was going to need a lot of work.

A long period of time passes before the dust is mostly lifted and the smell of moth balls is out of the house. When I had started, it was sunset and now, darkness encases the land, allowing stars to dance in the sky. At some point moonlight filtered in through the window to help with a little lighting. Thankfully for me the lights work in this joint, but they only cast a dim yellow glow over a small circular area. The small amount of items I have are put away to the best of their ability. Clothes tucked in a small dresser, feminine hygienic items hidden discretely under the bed. My instrument sits at the end of my bed on the floor since there is little room to put a decently sized instrument.

I shower in the crummy faded porcelain shower which only has one setting: cold. The mirror contains one or two splinters across the circular frame and the sink has definitely seen better days. Once dry, I slip on some neutral looking clothing, getting ready for the first night of slumber.

With a small content sigh, I fall onto the bed which moans at my weight. Not that I am heavy mind you, just because the bed is old.

"I miss my old pajamas," I sigh, looking down sadly at the overly sized black athletic shorts and white men's tee-shirt. It covers all of my curves even without the bindings around my chest. As I ponder a way to get cuter, but less revealing clothing, there is a small rapping sound coming from my doorway. A shiver of fear and panic course through my veins as my brain imagines the worst possible scenario.

I walk toward the door slowly. It is far too late for someone to come knocking on the door, especially of a newcomer's place. My hands shake as I reach for the knob, cranking it slowly to unlatch the door. When I open the door, the sight slightly surprises me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

His ocean blue eyes, now darkened with the absence of light, stare quizzically in my direction. As if the question confused him. I cough, opening the door slightly wider to allow some of the house light illuminate the dingy yard. Gil remains dressed in his out of date clothing despite the hour and looks like a pole is shoved up his ass with his tightened face. His features appear sharper around his jaw line which is currently holding his scowl in place. There is no stubble on his face, clean and smooth like a baby's face. His small pointy nose feels almost out of place on such a deepened frown.

"What are you looking at?" Gil snaps suddenly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Stop looking at me like you are interested."

"What?!" I snap. My voice escalates a little too high at his sudden conclusion. Gil raises a pale eyebrow. I cough, pretending the shrill was due to some sort of misinterpretation.

"I was not the one knocking on your door at the ass crack of night. What do you want?" This seems to draw him back to square one. He straightens his spine until it is as stiff as a board.

"My _father_ ," he emphasizes, "wanted to make sure you were settling in well. Obviously his concern is misplaced. You will be leaving this island shortly."

 _'Of course he has to throw in his own two-bit comment.'_ I mentally roll my eyes, erecting my posture taller. Although that did me no good since Gil was roughly five foot six. Tipping a good four inches taller than myself.

"If that is all asshat, please leave my property as I have an early start tomorrow morning. Earlier and busier than you naturally." Steam pours out of his ears, his face going visibly red. His mouth gapes open and close like a fish discovering it was no longer swimming in the ocean. Gil turns on his heels and marches away towards town, not once glancing back.

"Good riddance," I mutter under my breath. "I do not need men like him in my life." The moon sits quietly behind some grey clouds drifting afloat across the night sky. Although it is dark, the sound of waves crashing lightly against the shore is a comforting feeling. I close the door to the house, opening a window or two to allow the sound to drift in. The lights dim into darkness and I crawl right into bed, feeling the sea breeze brush against the bare covering of the sheet. It feels like a comforting caress and my eyes begin to close to the sound of my new home.


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

**Chapter 3: Introductions**

 _' The darkness within my mind shifts. There is something wrong with the scene. Only one little light. Orange. Candle light mostly. The sound of a whip. A shrill cry. Who is it? Are they hurt? Another lash, another cry. A light body cast in the glow of the candle. Are you okay? What is wrong? Does it hurt?'_

I wake up with a jolt, sweat beading down my damp body. The dream once in focus recedes to the back of my mind until it is nothing more than an odd feeling. With a stiff crick of my neck, I get ready to start farm work for the first day. I do the normal shower, dress, and food routine. Before I venture out into the field, I take a glance in the mirror with a sigh. The body I use to show off with pride is now hidden beneath less than flattering grey blue t-shirt and two sizes too big denim pants.

 _'This is how it has to be,'_ I remind myself. _'Anything is better than a lifetime of servitude under a person you do not love.'_ With one more nod I venture out into the still darkened morning to begin the first of many painful days of labor.

"How the shit do people do this?!" I curse under my breath as yet again, another weed pulled out landed me on my ass. By now there should be a visible bruise of some sort. I know it. The sun is positioned high in the sky, close to noon if I had to guess. There is not one shady cloud in the sky, allowing the spring sun to beat on my burnt head. As I stand, I dust off the dirt in hopes to save the jeans from dirt staining.

"That should do it." The field, with rugged sand-like quality, is finally rid of pesky weeds that ran over it for so long. Just by glancing at the soil, _if_ anything was going to grow at all, it would be a poor quality. That much I can draw from the field's state. With a nod of approval, I dust off the dirt from my hands. The view of the ocean is incredible and I feel waking up to this every day is a blessing. I mean how many people can say they own a beach house?

I attempt to head in the direction of the town, only to get lost along the way. At first, the journey out of town appears simple enough, but in reality it is not. I manage to end up in a completely different area composed of one farm. The fields were covered in various seasonal crops, although from here the quality looks a little poor. A sign on the house unit reads 'Soufflé Farm' with a list of shopping hours. Considering how high the sun was in the sky, I decide to head in to examine their wares. As I walk into the shop, there is not one soul to be seen. No bustling customers or employees. Seed pouches, fertilizers, and even some produce line shelves, although looking clean, they look as though they have not been restocked in some time.

"Who are you?" A rough voice asks. I jolt out of my stare to see an older woman glaring at me with her narrow eyes. Her brunette hair is very short, cut almost as though she was trying to mimic a pixie cut and failed. Her clothing is very old fashion looking and worn until the color began to fade.

"If you are not here to buy anything get out." She gruffly says, crossing her arms over her chest. I stare at her in bewilderment. Surely a woman whose business is not doing well would be nicer to potential customers. I quickly look around the shop, picking up a random bag of seeds.

"As a matter of fact madam, I am here to buy…" I try to hide a grimace as I read the label. "Turnip seeds." That instantly perks her up as she eagerly rings up the seeds as though this moment will never happen again. After some introduction, I learn her name is Ruth.

"I do apologize sir. It has been…rather rough lately. My family has fallen on some hard times with the decline of the soil value. My children Anissa and Taylor try to get seeds to grow and my husband Craig…" she trails, looking sadly at the door behind me. "Well he is not as energetic as he use to be. Please do come again." I merely nod, running out of there as quickly as possible. Of course, that means I run into someone coming up from the field, more importantly, a few somebodies.

"Watch where you are going brat," a male voice snarls. I look up to see a gruff middle aged man glaring at me. His sandy blonde hair is cut short and tucked under a rustic color hat. His face appears to be in a permanent frown.

"Dad! Please be kinder to strangers! Are you okay sir?" A female voice responds. A young looking woman no more than eighteen comes around her father. Her hair is in long waves of brunette beauty which I am instantly envious of. Her eyes are a beautiful rose color and, although the dress is a bit dated, suits her perfectly. She even has a small beauty mark on the side of her face.

"Yes I am fine. Thank you for asking and I apologize for running into you sir." The father is taken aback by the kindness, his face flushing in embarrassment.

"Yeah…me too kid. What is your name kid?" A little boy no more than seven appears from behind his sister's legs. He runs to me until he is within a few inches from my body. The boy looks up with bright sky blue eyes; a complete contrast to his sisters'. He turns to his family with a look that his family is stupid.

"He is the new farmer duh! That Lysander guy the mayor talks about!" The boy turns to my direction, craning his neck up.

"Ain't I right? You're that Lysander guy! Right?" I chuckle, ruffling his spiky hair.

"Yes you are correct. My name is Lysander. A pleasure I am sure. Who do I owe this warm welcome?"

"Taylor! My name is Taylor!" Taylor turns toward his family with a triumphant grin.

"I am Anissa. Please to make your acquaintance mister Lysander." Anissa curtsies, a tint of pink dashing her cheeks. "This is my father Craig and brother Taylor. We run the farm here with our mother."

"I have met your mother. I was in the area getting some seeds to start up my farm." Craig nods in appreciation while Anissa clasps her hands enthusiastically. Taylor, who now has lost interest in me, ran off somewhere to do something.

"These seeds are guaranteed to grow for they are the best in town! I am sure you will yield a great harvest from them!" It takes everything in my power not to wince. I do not think she realizes the state of the land or my extreme dislike of any vegetables. So I merely nod in agreement. With a quick wave, the family heads to the fields and I am once again left in search of the town. Luckily for me, there is a church high on the hill that I can use as a landmark. Although I am not the religious type, the church looks peaceful sanctuary for those seeking its guidance. Even the cemetery in front of it yields no fear of dread.

I head down the path passing the church and (thank the Goddess) found the way into town. There is some movement every once in a while from people leaving the Inn, but otherwise the streets are quiet. I decide to head into the first little shop I see which happens to be the General Goods store. A soft bell chimes my arrival into the quaint old time shop. A few knickknacks line some shelves and counter space ranging from cards to clocks to blenders. There are a few small televisions at the entrance of the store as well. The walls are an odd sort of diamond pattern with the lines and dots being a beige and the wall a light orange. In contrast the floors are a rich shade of brown with few spots of lighter variation.

A woman with bright green hair instantly turns my way, saleswoman clearly written on her face. Her outfit is odd I must admit, with her mustard yellow long sleeve blouse paired with an ocean blue and sky blue striped skirt. She also wears a matching sky blue wrap to complete the outfit. In contrast to her, a man with fading blue hair also turns my way, a less than enthusiastic face than the woman. He appears a little more normal in his attire of a simple robin's eggshell blue shirt and khaki pants.

"Welcome!" The woman beams. "We have a lot of neat things to buy so please look around!"

"A new face is nice in these parts." The man comments. "Especially since we have not had a customer in a while…" The woman glares at the man before turning her overly friendly look my way.

"Please excuse my husband Simon. My name is Barbara and yes normally we do have more to sell, but we have just as many useful things now." Barbara steps a little closer, realization hitting her face.

"You are the new farmer Lysander correct? The mayor mentioned you would be coming around." I bow, hiding the tinge of anger at the mayor. Who knew he would be such a chatty catty?

"Pleasure to meet you both. Yes my name is Lysander and I recently moved here from the city."

"Ah the city…" Barbara sighs in a dream-like state. "So many opportunities to find weird boggles." Simon looks at her with an odd look, but says nothing. I wave, telling them I will look around more once I have some disposable income. From the lineup of buildings, there is a Clinic next door and a Taylor shop next to that. A few houses sit on a small hill behind the buildings, most likely belonging to the residents. Since I am in no need of a checkup or my disguise ruined, I head toward the Taylor shop in hopes of new clothing. As soon as the door opens, an ambush of clothing flies by both corners of the room into one line of clothing wall.

"I am telling you for the last time Julius glitter are the way to go!" A high pitch voice shouts from one corner of the room.

"And I am telling you Luna that delicate lace is the way to go!" A male voice shouts from another corner. The voice is a little higher than normal, whether that is from the shouting or normal I do not know. I duck under the war of clothing to see a blob of blue hiding behind the cute pink counter. The girl hides her head in the wrap of her arms, her frame shaking ever so slightly.

"Hey," I quietly tap her, causing a quick shock and shift in response. Fearful navy blue eyes stare back with a look of pure shock written on her face. Her cornflower color hair is long, dragging the tips of her lowly tied hair on the floor. She wears grandma looking clothing with an old blue plaid skirt and periwinkle sweater jacket. Her face is ashen despite the tan coloring of her hands.

"W…who are y…you?" The girl stutters quietly. It is hard to hear her over the constant yelling.

"I am Lysander the new farmer and you are sweetheart?" She blushes a vibrant shade of red, consuming her whole face. The girl does not look at me as she answers.

"C…Candace. I…work as a…seamstress." I smile, patting the shy girl on her head. This draws out a deeper shade of red if that is even possible. Candace flinches at every little move or breath, drawing into a tighter hold on herself as the battle on the other side of the desk escalates. I stand, noticing two figures now yelling obscenities at each other in the center of the store. One is a petite woman, shorter than myself. Her presence reminds me of a beautifully taken care of doll while her face resembles a child. Her blush pink hair is pulled into two pony tails, looping into curls at the end. Even the outfit she wears, a princess looking dress colored entirely pink, and her stuffed rabbit perceives her age to be a twelve year old child.

On the other hand, there is what appears to be a man cross dressing with shoulder length violet hair with a stripe of yellow and red on one side of his head. His eyes are a sharp ruby color, reminding me of what people perceive as vampire eyes. His ears are pierced with silver heart shaped earrings which surprisingly go with his frilly waistcoat and platform shoes.

"You there!" The girl points a child-like finger in my direction. "Glitter or lace?"

"He obviously has poor taste in clothing so naturally he will go with your choice Luna." The man sighs sadly, shrugging his shoulders. Luna puffs out her cheeks angrily at the man.

"Well Julius since he has such poor fashion sense then it is obvious he will pick your lane lace idea!" The two glare daggers at each other before pointing their fire at me. Their eyes are polar opposites but read the same message: choose.

"Neither," I decide after a moment of scrutinizing. "Both are poor choices and cannot be decided without a product in front of someone. For a dress, shirt, night gown, whatever the item it needs to reflect a person's personality." They both calculate the information I gave them before nodding in agreement.

"He has a point," Julius starts out by saying, pondering over the design. "Now that I think about it lace would look pretty lame with this dress. It should be just plain and simple."

"Yeah. Glitter would only detract from the simplicity of the design and draw the focus away from the points of interests." Luna adds, nodding her head thoughtfully.

"We should get Candace on this immediately." Julius directs towards Luna.

"Agreed. Candace? Where are yoouuuu?" Luna bounces off like a small child ready for some mischief. I shudder at the agony Candace must go through when she sees the coy smile of her sister's plotting eyes. Julius comes up to me with a smile, giving me a once over with his eyes. His hand reaches out toward me and grazing my face with his fingertips. Julius' gaze is now in a judging mode as he seems fit to examine my facial features. His lips in a straight line as his eyes glide over every inch of detail my face has to offer. It is as though he is trying to look into the depths of my soul. I slightly blush, pushing his hand away.

"Your face is very smooth, but looks like it gets oily quickly. Should probably use a facial cleaner every night to prevent nasty zits. Also your eyes appear dull in normal lighting and could use a bit of makeup to make them pop out a bit. At least your redeeming feature is your pout worthy flower petal lips and angelic feminine face."

"How the…?! What the hell?!" I stare at the strange man with my mouth agape. Julius laughs at my expression, waving a goodbye as he returns to what appears to be a doorway into his room. I rush out of the store, the heat in my cheeks still burning.

 _'That was close…'_ I huff out short puffs of breath, my heart beating rapidly against my ribcage. _'My cover could be ruined by that strange guy. I better watch out for him…'_

Once my breathing and blush are under control, I make my way up towards a set of stairs leading into a tiled plaza. A single large tree sits in the corner with a single red lily resting in the shade. Bushes line either side of the plaza and a large red brick building takes up the northern part of the plaza. It is the exact definition of a Town Hall. With a little hesitation, I walk through the set of double doors which I am instantly welcomed by a breeze of air conditioning. The inside is made of a dark, rich wood coloring giving a studious feel to the environment. A large desk used most likely to help with customers sits by the entrance next to a large staircase leading to the second floor. Behind the desk is a couple of large bookshelf looking pieces of furniture filled with a few knickknacks, books, and maps. In the far left corner are two doorways: one open leading into another office and the other a closed door which read 'Mayor Hamilton's Office' on a gold plaque.

"Hello there. Is there anything I can help you with today?" A light female voice says. A woman with a cute bob of hazelnut hair and big ebony eyes smiles politely in my direction. From her outfit, she appears to look like a nurse assistant rather than a receptionist. It is a large baby blue dress with a white apron on the front of it.

"I am here to visit is all." I flash a dazzling smile in her direction. The woman blushes slightly, but shakes it off just as quickly.

"You would not happen to be Mr. Lysander are you?" I smile. She is a very polite woman and at this point there is no need to lose my head over a gossiping mayor.

"Indeed it is. What might your name be?"

"Elli. Pleasure to meet you. If you should be living here I will need you to fill out some paperwork to have on file." I groan as she pulls out a book looking stack of paperwork for me to do. Elli giggles and ensures me that most of it is just stating that I wish to be a resident and am not some psycho killer. With a pen in hand, I begin to fill out as much information as I feel comfortable. I mean if I told them I am a former BDSM worker it would not go over so well.

With a sigh and possibly an hour later, the stack of paperwork disappears from my sight and taken back into the open door office.

"About time," I hear an all too familiar voice. Elli's voice drifts from the room explaining what was filled out and what needed to be reviewed. I did not stick around to figure out what nasty comment Gil was going to say about me next. As I ran out of the door and down the steps into town, I trip over the invisible tripping bug, landing in a weird position. My body groans as it tries to sit up correctly from the fall. A few splatters of blood drip from my arm and I resist the urge to smash my head into the tiled ground. There is no real damage, just a long gash of bleeding skin on my bicep.

 _'So much for avoiding the clinic,'_ I think bitterly, dragging my feet to the pristine white building. White walls, white tiles, and the smell of overly sanitized room are the first things to hit my senses. There was a faint tapping sound of keys on a keyboard, but other than that it was eerily silent.

"Oh dear what did you do?" An elderly voice scolds, coming from the front desk. She has a little bit of a hunch to her; her remaining grey hair pulled tightly into a bun behind her head.

"Come come. Let's have Doctor Jin have a look at you." The woman carefully took my arm, guiding me to the back of the clinic. She ushers me to sit on a bed with tissue paper, putting pressure on the wound with a cloth.

"Hold onto that for me dear while I go get the doctor." The woman hobbles out of the room, leaving a sinking feeling in my gut.

 _'Relax,'_ I reason with myself. _'There is no way he will check you out today. It is just a cut after all. Yeah, just an outward cut. Nothing special to be done with that.'_

Thinking her heart was just about settled, the door opens up revealing an asian man in a doctors coat. His hair is thick and black, all of it pulled back into a ponytail. Behind his silver frames are gentle dark grey eyes.

"Hello there. You must be Lysander. A pleasure to make your acquaintance despite the reasoning. My name is Jin and I am the doctor of Waffle Island. The woman who helped you in here is Irlene the best assistant ever and my grandmother." Jin put a blank vanilla envelope on the light blue-grey counter next to the metallic sink. He puts his stethoscope on the counter as well, walking over to examine the bloody rag. His cool fingertips brush against my skin, removing the towel over it. There are a couple pokes around the wound, a few of which I wince from.

"It looks like it is healing well but may be a little sore since it was not that deep." Jin heads back to the counter, reaching for a clear liquid and some cotton. He turns around shortly, applying the cold liquid to the wound.

"This should prevent any infection from getting into it. Be on the lookout for any discoloring of the scab and puss that could come from the wound. Refrain from peeling the scab as it will leave a scar." I nod as I know the procedure very well. When working with a submissive who wishes for the whip treatment, blood was a sure thing to occur. Ointments and bandaging were always in supply and promptly applied after to decrease the risk of infection and scaring.

"While you are here, we might as well do a wellness check to have on file." My eyes widen as large as saucers. Jin hands over a tissue paper like gown, instructing me to strip down into my skivvies before his return. He closes the door, leaving the sound of my pounding heart the only noise in the room.

"Well shit," I curse at no one. "This is how it has to happen doesn't it? I can see it now: new farmer loves cross dressing. Deception among the people as the farmer who claims to be a boy is a girl." There are no windows in the room and the door could easily be opened, but escaping could be proven to be troublesome.

With no luck whatsoever, I strip into the crinkling gown and wait for my door. A few long minutes later, Jin walks back in with a blank patient form and pen in hand. We go through most of the procedure without a hitch. Simple questions as to if I smoke or walking like a duck to test balance. It was almost as though I was about to get out of this scot free. That is, until he utters the words, "Okay let me check your prostate and then you are free to go."

"I…err…I mean can't we skip that this time? Obviously I am in good health other than this little accident." Jin peeks up from his optical with a knowing look.

"As much as this feels awkward Mr. Lysander, I can assure you that doing this check is mandatory for all male patrons to ensure maximum wellness. Skipping on this one time could potentially lead to an ailment which could have been prevented by this moment."

 _'I am aware of that asshole but you are about to stick a finger on my vagina!'_ A blush encases my face, a sigh breaking from my lips. I mentally prepare for the slightly arousing touch. Jin walks closer, pulling a glove to his hand and snapping it into place. I close my eyes in fear; I can feel his body heat from being so close. The loose strands of his hair tickle my face and I can feel his breath on the side of my face. There is a light chuckle before he utters the words that shock and relieve my heart.

"I know you are not male but are in fact female."


	4. Chapter 4: Some inebriation does Wonders

**Chapter 4: Some inebriation does Wonders**

I sit on the crinkling paper beneath my behind, eyes wide like saucers at the man before me. His eyes glisten back in amusement from behind the slightly fallen frames. The heat radiating off my face at this current moment could warm a home in the winter time. It was almost the cliché for a kissing scene or the start to a slightly awkward porno. My lips open and close with no sound emitting. Afraid to accidentally lick his face, I pull my lower lip in, holding it in place with a little bit of my teeth.

"How..." is all I manage to croak out. Doctor Jin pulls back to stand elegantly in front of me. His slightly tanned hand adjusts the glasses on the bridge of his nose to a more comfortable position.

"I could tell you all the medical terms in the book to explain the slight differences between the male and female anatomy." Jin began, crossing his arms over his chest. A small smirk poked at the corners of his mouth. "The biggest giveaway is a man refusing to get a prostate exam. Every male on the planet has been getting them since they were of a small age. Judging by the negative reaction and the flustering of your face, among other things was how your identity slip."

"You cannot tell anyone about this!" I blurt out, instinctively jumping up to grasp at what material I could grab of his doctor coat. His eyes widen in slight shock, but only for a fraction of a second. He unfolds his arms, gently prying my greedy fingers away.

"I will not ask for your reasons as they are your own, however we will need some sort of profile of your well-being. I can make up measurements for a faulty male file should anyone pry." Oh I would kiss this man right now if he would let me. He will be my saving grace and possible downfall should I discover information leaked out to the public. Jin gestures the bed behind me as to take a seat. The paper instantly groans against my weight, making loud protests as I adjust to get comfortable.

"What is your real name?" Jin begins, pen in hand. I bite my lip, clutching the padding until my knuckles turn white. My legs swing nervously back and forth like a child being caught in a lie.

"...Lillian. My name is Lillian." The silence is palpable with the only noise of his pen running across the document. After what feels like an eternity, he looks up at my face. A small smile makes its way onto his face.

"That is a beautiful name." I blush, keeping my head down as he continues to ask personal questions and perform the needed examinations.

As I walk out of the clinic, he assures me multiple times that this information will be kept in a special part of the filing cabinet that is not easily accessible. With a little reassuring pat on the back, Jin leaves me at the clinic door to the sun beginning its descent into the horizon. Beautiful shades of yellow and orange mix along the bottom of the sky, playing with purples, reds, and blues as the night stretches its tendrils out.

"Yoohoo! New kid!" A voice shouts out. I whip my head around, a chill running up my spine. The I-will-be-in-your-bubble-because-I-say-so Julius saunters over, his usual outfit completely tossed aside for a new one. His frilly top is replaced with a body hugging dark violet shirt. The outline of his abdominals flex as his body saunters over to me; the chain on his pants chiming in with each step. Black skinny jeans outline every asset below the belt from the smooth curve of his ass to the shapely curve of his athletic legs. Even the bulge of his member is quite impressive; its size on the larger side than I have seen in quite awhile. Sheer black combat boots smoothly finish off the outfit which surprises me the most.

Julius takes note of my hungry eyes scanning over the revealed form. I feel his finger stroke my jaw with a tempting tingle. The ruby eyes twinkle with mischief hiding behind the iris.

"Now normally I do not swing for guys, but with that hungry look you are giving me," Julius leans closer, his breath brushing the outer lobes of my ears. "I can make an exception for you darling." I jump back from his form, heart beating erratically; my face about a thousand degrees higher than I would have liked. He bends over with laughter, gripping his sides. Tears seem to taunt at the corner of his eyes, but he holds it back in between chuckles.

"Only teasing," he waves with a few chuckles in between. "You really should have seen the look on your face though!" Julius howls back to life with laughter. I can only stand there, the embarrassing blush now replaced with one with slight irritation.

"Now that you are done making fun of me, what do you want Julius?" He brings himself together once more, wiping the liquid from his eyes.

"Well considering it is a Friday, most of us go to the bar after work to have some fun. Some locals from the mainland come to visit especially during the warmer seasons." Julius suggestively winks, using this moment to stretch out his body to display more of the muscle he usually hides under his clothing. "I was coming around to see if Jin would finally join us for once. Did not expect to run into the newest commodity though."

"And what makes you think I will be coming this time Julius?" Jin appears magically behind me sending a shiver up my spine. His hand carefully holds my shoulder in place as if to hold me from running away.

"Oh pleasseee Jin! You need to get out of that stuffy office and your grandmother! Not that she is not a nice woman mind you, but I have never seen you with a girlfriend!" The irritation radiating from the man behind me is palpable. Julius shoots a pleading look in my direction as if my decision will change his mind. His eyes seem to get bigger; a pout slowly appears on his lips.

"Jin..." I sigh, turning to face the doctor. His face remains stoic as he looks down at my face. The brewing storm grey eyes questioning my own darkening eyes. I merely shrug in response. He sighs, grabbing my arm as he once again pulls me inside.

"Have it your way Julius. We will meet you there." With a slam of the clinic door, Julius's cheer could be clearly heard on the other side. Jin drags me to the upper floor of the clinic. Only the sound of our footsteps echo through the narrow hallway into what appears to be their living quarters.

A old pale square table sits in the middle of the room, two wooden chairs sitting across from each other. The kitchen is small with only a counter or two to hold personal touches. The cool pebble marble appears faded with some age; the sterling steel sink looking slightly worse for wear. Even the fridge most likely shinned with a glossy silver is dulled but still functional. There are two dark oak doors at the back of the room. Jin opens the left door to a small bedroom devoid of most things someone would have in it. The sterile white walls match much of the building and rooms with the only variation of the room being the plush charcoal carpet beneath our feet. His twin bed is perfectly made up with what looks like white hospital sheets and a slightly used pillow. A plain dark oak dresser is across from the bed while a matching night stand sits next to the pillow. Despite the plainness of his room, the room has a large seat window facing the town church with the sun's rays saying goodbye for the day streaming through. Navy blue curtains frame his window and the seat with a similar cushion padding holds numerous books; some are flipped over with a current page left wide open.

There is a 'click' and just as quickly Jin is at his dresser, fishing most likely some clothes out for the party. I rock awkwardly on my heels afraid to touch anything in his pristine room. A fuzzy darkness encases my vision taking away the bent form over the dresser.

"Put that on," I hear him mumble as the drawer closes and another opens. I peel the clothing away to see what was tossed my way. A shirt with a nice silken fabric is in my grasp and instantly covered by a pair of what appears to be black jeans thrown on top of my arms.

"I bet you do not have much in the way of wardrobe so you may borrow these to help maintain your male persona." Jin, satisfied with what he found for himself begins to strip. I take a moment to examine his half naked body for the brief seconds it is there. Slim but not to the point where bones could be seen. There was little muscle in his build, but it only shows when he slightly flexes those muscles. A few light scars poke some of his surface, but most are almost if not completely colored to his skin tone.

I turn away, feeling a little heat on my face as I pull the top over my head. The white bandages are the first I see wrapped around my frame; their tightened hold turning my skin a pinkish hue as a sign of irritation. Scars line smaller parts of my body, but the largest one rests on my back from the left shoulder blade to the right of my lower back. The welt is large and puffy, still a dark pink color in its healing phase. I could hear the slight surprise from Jin and honestly it does not bother me any. It was many years ago and a constant reminder as to why this change is needed.

A cool touch traces the wound with gentle, almost hesitant hands. They are asking for permission not only for touch but as to the tale it holds. I turn around, coming face to face with him. His eyes appear sad and quizzical as to what has happened. Knowing with his doctoral background, a wound inflicted that badly would never heal properly.

"Another time," I tell him, sliding on the shirt he threw to me earlier. It is a simple navy blue polo, slightly bigger than my frame but fitting better than my "borrowed" clothes. Jin nods, heading to the other side of the small room to finish getting ready. I slide off my large dirt stained jeans to replace them with the dark denim. Remembering what little money I have, I grab my wallet and put it in my pocket.

"Ready to go? I cannot guarantee that no one will try to hit on you or that they might try to get you to drink to a stupor." I turn to meet his gaze, responding with only a nod. With his own nod in return, he opens the bed room door and we head out to the party.

* * *

The music pumps loudly through the Inn, vibrating off the walls with a deep bass. Party go-ers alike take up the make shift dance floor in the center of the room. Some have drinks in hand as they sway to the music; some grinding on a partner in hopes to get lucky. Others partook at sitting at various locations around the bar either doing drinking games or hitting it up with old time friends. Tipsy girls would sometimes stumble over and flirt until they were blue in the face. Others persistently trying to get me out on the floor to "dance". Each time they were carefully rejected with most of their dignity in tact. Peaking around it was obvious most of the island's youth is partaking in the affairs. Julius was off flirting with every pretty girl he found until he pointed out something terribly wrong with her outfit or hair. This left the girls crying and Julius alone at the bar. Chase dressed in a nice black button up and some plain denim sat in a booth in the far corner making out with a red head he probably just met a few hours prior. Jin, much like myself, stood in an opposite corner chatting with a nice looking woman. They each held a purple drink in hand but took no more than a few sips from it.

Although there were some guys I did not notice from prior introductions, some of the mainland boys I recognize from the BDSM* club. Some girls were here as well, dressed either in short dresses or modestly dressed. Candace was seen in a corner of the room fidgeting with the length of her baby blue lace dress. It was decently dark, but her blush could be seen from miles away. No doubt she was dragged by Julius and Luna. Speaking of the small girl, Luna has been non-stop dancing on the dance floor since I arrived in the building. Her hair is let down into long curling waves past her behind. A small red rose clip holds some of her bangs out of her eyes. A matching blood red baby doll dress spins gracefully as she turns with multiple partners. The girl seems to have grown within the short hours but in fact dark crimson baby doll platform shoes lift her a good four inches off the ground.

Anissa in her violet blouse and matching long skirt sits in a booth with Elli in her company. The women appear to be laughing and talking despite the music. The only people my wandering gaze has not spotted is Gill. It figures however since the little twerp is no fun whatsoever with his rude demeanor and arrogant air.

"E...excuse me...L...Lysander." Candace at one point made her way over to my direction; her voice a mere whisper over the noise. I bend down to hear her better, only causing a darker blush to spread across her features.

"W...would you...l...like...t...to...dance?" Her frame is visibly shaking with nerves, her hands clench at what blue fabric it can get a hold of. From my peripheral vision, Luna gives her sister a knowing wink, her face slightly red from either dancing or the alcohol. I smile, holding my hand out for her to grasp.

"Of course Candace. How could I resist giving my new friend an opportunity to dance." Her eyes widen to the point where they might roll out of her head. A crowd of boys around us hoot and holler as we make our way to the dance floor. Luna's semi-drunken cheer could be heard, yelling at her sister to "get some". Candace's hand shakily come to my shoulder, gripping it as if it were her lifeline. The other sweaty palm rests in my awaiting hand. We keep it simple with a small box step routine, avoiding stepping on other toes or bumping into sweaty bodies. Her head remains down, staring at the floor as if it would fall out from under her. I lean in closer to her frame to where if an on-looker saw us, it would look like a romantic gesture.

"Candace honey, there is no need to be shy. I have you. You will not fall." Her head snaps up in attention; her eyes boring into mine with tears right on the border. I release her hand to wipe away the strays that escape from the corners.

"I know you do not wish to be here and that is okay. It is okay to feel out of your element but just for tonight, try being who you want to be. Be outgoing, be that party girl, and above all do what you want to do." More tears pour out but a smile expands across her pale face. I kiss her forehead, backing up to give her some space. A few patrons whistle in appreciation as we walk hand in hand off the dance floor. As I release her hand, she gets up on her toes for a kiss on the cheek.

"T...thank you..." In a clumsy cute sort of way, she runs off with some location in mind. The smile on my face dips to a neutral look and the bar looks a lot more appealing now. As I pull myself up to a padded metal stool, I wave the bartender over for my order. The burly man nods, grabbing his notepad on his way over. His build reminds me of a wrestler with the intimidating look to match. His dark scruff of beard however changes the whole look from a wrestler to a rugged mountain man.

"Name's Hayden. What can I get you tonight?"

"What can you make?" His booming laughter takes me by surprise. It is warm much like a jolly slightly heavy set grandparent.

"Whatever you can think of I can most likely make." I ponder for a second, counting what change I did have.

"A long island ice tea will do nicely please." Hayden chuckles a bit, grabbing the ingredients around the bar. Within a few quick seconds the drink slides right in front of my person and all I can do is blink.

"Out of all the drinks the simple classic is picked. I like you kid. What is your name?" Once my senses come back, I smile politely, taking a small sip of the drink. The bitter alcohol taste hits my tongue like a whip lashing out on its victim. The bubbles pop on each bud to accentuate the bitter sweet drink.

"Lysander sir." Hayden nods in approval, waving his hand as another patron at the bar demands his attention.

"Well Lysander, consider the drink a welcome to the island newbie." He walks away before I could utter another word. I continue to sip on the drink, watching Hayden work to the bodies next to me to the people dancing. Candace is talking to Julius with a shaky look of determination. He laughs at something, grabbing her hand as it is his turn with her on the dance floor. Her eyes are wide in shock but noticing my figure on the stool, she gives me a small smile and nod.

Some time passes as the bodies continue to cheer and dance with alcohol running through their bodies fueling them with energy. Chase is long gone with the woman he found and in his place is Maya bubbling with excitement as she chats with a group of guys. Candace and Julius ended up in a booth talking over a few drinks. Some of the islanders that were here earlier either left for the night or continue to partake in the nightly events. After a check some time ago with Hayden, it was well past midnight. My hand holds my head in place as people watching has become my main event for the night. The long island long gone fuels my brain with an inebriated buzz. A body sits in the seat that has been empty for quite some hours now, but it is not enough to gain any attention.

"What would you like lad?" Hayden says to the new warm body parked next to me. Every instinct prickles on edge as I glance at the corners of my vision to see a wisp of blonde hair.

"Tomato juice." The grumbled voice is low, yet through the music I heard it loud and clear. I spin my head around in shock, wincing slightly as the room spun for a few seconds. Gill in all his mopey anger is the new nightly body. His hair remains in its perfect condition except for the small cowlick piece. What surprises me more is that his stuffy outfit has changed into a simple plum purple long sleeve button up and some black slacks. No grandpa vest whatsoever. He turns in my direction, a sneer on his face.

"Close your mouth before you catch flies." My mouth slams shut, the buzz mood hardly holds the irritation in check as I call for another long island. Both drinks arrive in a short amount of time and without much thought half of it goes down in one swig. Gill sips at his tomato juice, making a bitter face as if something in it went rotten. _'Maybe it was his precious tomatoes'_ I giggle to myself. The alcohol taking some effect over my thoughts.

"What are you laughing at?" Gill growls, taking his own swig of his drink. Again he makes a sour face but says nothing to Hayden.

"What does it matter to you?" I grumble, taking a swig of my filled drink.

"I think I have every right to know if the laughter is directed toward me."

"Well what if it wasn't?" He quirks a knowing blonde eyebrow.

"Then what was it at?"

"Ummm..." I glance around the room, attempting to find something entertaining. Unless making out people or grinding people are of any laughing means, nothing could cover her behind. "That guy over there grinding up against the wall." Gill spins to look in my pointed direction but sees nothing.

"Right..." He mumbles. "Idiot." Polishing off his tomato juice, he throws some money on the bar, getting up unsteadily from his bar stool. I follow his example with a lot more grace and finesse. Glancing at his wobbling form, his face is a slight fuse of pink from ear to ear. His ocean blue eyes are slightly wide with knowing as realization crosses his gaze. With one careful step he attempts to walk only to slightly sway and lose some balance. I cannot help it and burst out laughing, clutching my sides as tears pour out the corners. Through the blurry haze I can feel his glare plain as day digging my grave.

"S...shut up!" He semi-yells, swaying to completely face me. The laughter subsides to a couple of giggles. I walk with my own semi-staggered walk, grabbing his hand in a vice grip. Gill protests as I place his arm around my shoulder in an attempt to get him out of the bar. Curses fly by the uptight son of the mayor as sweaty bodies push into his, lust-filled sounds following behind us. Once our bodies make it to the front door, I give a wave to a quizzical Jin who all but at this point can nod. With what energy I have, I push our bodies out the Inn door into the cool spring night.

The protests become quieter and quieter until only the sound of the ocean sloshing against the shore and the night life symphony are the only remaining sounds. Our footsteps echo the stone path towards my small abode, but my mind is only set for sleep and not of the quiet companion I carry.

I push the door open, flicking on the kitchen light. It illuminates a wickedly bright light of which we both curse at. I take off my shoes as gracefully as a somewhat intoxicated person can, dragging his body to my bedroom. There is no protest even as the room becomes visible and some misunderstanding could easily be made. I help him out of his clothing without any protest; his head glued to the floor in either tiredness or sheer embarrassment. He carefully climbs into the bed and I pull the covers to tuck him in. The eyes normally glaring at me since my first arrival are a lot softer now that sleep resides in them. They slowly drift close. As quietly as possible I put his clothes on my nightstand, changing into my own baggy set of night clothes. The bands would have to be worn this night due to this circumstance. One of which I mentally groan at the strain my breasts are going through. Digging out a spare blanket that was thankfully left behind, I make myself comfortable on the hard wooden ground, determined to remember to buy a couch after this experience.

It takes a lot of time but eventually the sleep overtakes me into its blissful night slumber.

* * *

 **For those who do not know BDSM stands for Bondage Discipline (or Domination) Sadism Masochism ( ) The D and S can also mean Domination/Submission.**

 **Anywho, I apologize to my readers for the late update as I am in college and currently need all good passing grades so that I can start looking for a part time teaching job as part of my career. (That and my roommate criticizes all my writing/reading as porn or smut which it is not). So I will try to update more thank you for waiting. 3**


	5. Chapter 5: Let's Play

**Chapter 5: Let's Play**

 _"You can only imagine the pain someone feels as they burn. Never once does it cross your mind until your own body is set ablaze, the needy tendrils of fire grasping your body. Maybe they only want a hug as they are misunderstood as the being solely used for pain and destruction rather than light and beauty. Then again, how could one tell when the being destroys those things you love?"_

 _-Antonius to Lillian, Year 15*_

* * *

The audible string of mumbled curses is not the cause of the sudden alertness or awkwardness of the situation. Nor is it the stumbling man bumping into every object his feet could come in contact with. No, it is the heavy weight of the man on top of my body crushing his weight into my stomach and below. The blanket I had used for warmth tangles in a mess around his ankles; his arms propping himself up slightly but failing miserably as his body sinks back down onto mine. Wide ocean blue eyes stare back in utter terror as he once again attempts to scurry away only to trip over his entangled limbs. This time, his behind squishes the bones in my legs. The little twerp has a boney ass if there ever was one.

"Good morning to you too Gill." I mumble in irritation, rubbing the remaining sleep from my eyes. Gill can only stare like a deer caught in headlights as I sit up, popping the pained joints. They make sickening sounds as each situate back into their socket. As my eyes adjust to the morning rays reaching into the room, I can make out the disheveled outfit he attempted to put together. His normally perfect hair was anything but perfect this morning with tendrils protesting out of his mop head. His shirt is wrinkled and slightly off centered with the buttons allowing a small V-shape to dip into his chest. The pants appeared the same as the shirt except it was put on properly minus zipping them up. As far as my eyes could see, he wore no shoes and socks either.

Terror races across his face as a finger shakily rises to point at me.

"W...what am I doing here?! Did you kidnap me?! That must be it! You hated how I treated you so you kidnapped me here and..." I push my palm over his mouth to silence his frantic spiel. His grubby little fingers try to pry my hand off his lips but to no avail. The skin under my palm feels smooth as silk as if it was a newborn's bottom.

"First off," I get right into his face holding one finger up. "I could care less as to how you treat me let alone to the point where I would kidnap you. Secondly," another finger jolts up. "we are both guys. Should I have done anything immoral to you, you would be feeling it in the ass this morning. Then again, possibly the dick too since I have a good grip. Thirdly," the last finger joins the other two. "Hayden or some other nitwit thought it would be funny to spike your drink with liquor. I can tell by looking at you that you are a light weight."

His gaze calms down a fraction of an inch as he does an internal analysis of his situation. As each item clicks into place, he calms down to the realization that had I been anyone else, he would have been sleeping at the bar or worse. I feel a shudder race through his body as he comes to terms that I probably saved his sorry ass. Literally.

"Now I am going to release your mouth. A thank you would be nice." I remove my hand, watching as the skin around his mouth turn from a pinkish hue to the slightly tan-pale color. It is an odd mix where the person is pale with a little glow of a golden hue.

"I...ahem..." Gill coughs, sheepishly sitting up a little straighter than before. His hand cups the back of his neck, goading his voice with little rubs of reassurance. It moves to his head as he attempts to tame the mess of hair on his head. Eyes look everywhere but my face with only the sign of the slight blush darting across each cheek bone to show his nervousness or embarrassment.

"Sorry..." he mumbles so low I almost do not catch it. I lean closer to his face, goading a slightly darker shade of pink.

"What was that? I could not hear it."

"Sorry." He says a little louder, which I hear but I tease him just a little more.

"What was t..."

"I said I am sorry Lysander! Are you happy now?!" Gill blurts, blowing me back in shock. I stare at his reddened face, his eyes downcast at the floor as a small string of curses are uttered through his lips in silence. It was...adorable to say the least. Not that I would ever admit it to him. A small smile makes its way to my face.

"Apology accepted. Now, would you like some breakfast?" He shakes his head frantically back and forth only to be betrayed by his traitorous stomach. With a gentle shove, I send him to freshen up in the bathroom first. After about half an hour, I come to the realization that Jin's nice clothes is my only clothing option. At the same time, Gill appears with a towel in hand, drying off the flecks of remaining water from his hair. Despite the prominent ruffles in his clothes, Gill looks decently presentable to go outside. I step around him and into the bathroom, locking the door securely in place. A few heart beats pass before it is alright to begin stripping the clothes off. They fall with ease to the floor into a small pile around my feet. Looking into the cracked mirror, two clear red welts line my breast bone and rib cage. Tender and sore, I carefully peel away the bandages, wincing slightly as some of the skin turns a scary dark purple and blue color. Bits of skin peel at the edges, leaving a raw exposed layer. Overall, it is a sure warning to never wear the bandages to bed again.

Flicking the shower to life, it fills the room with a slight wind chill that reminds me of fall. I hiss as the chilly beads pierce the warm layer of my skin, going deep into the bones. They hit the irritated pieces of flesh, only to extract a harsh burning sensation.

 _"Why are you so much like him?!" A shrill woman's voice rings out over the rage of the storm. Snow covers most of the ground except for the little blips of blood coating the pure white substance. Another lash of the belt sails across the air, creating a sick crack as it hits a target. A teen cowers in the snow, a purple gloved raised to prevent any more onslaught. It shakes against the snow as she has no jacket to cover her exposed arms. Cold melted snow penetrates her rather baggy clothing allowing the cold to seep into her bones._

 _"You are a dead beat much like him! You are a good-for-nothing slut!" The belt continues to lash at any exposed body part it can come in contact with. One particular hit lashes out against her face, recoiling it to the side. For a moment there is nothing but silence in the wind. A stream of blood pours down her face coating the snow and herself with the sticky mixture. Eyes wide, she stares up at the woman who for so long she called her mother and for once, did not know what to do._

A loud banging on the door pulls me from my thoughts with a jolt.

"Are you okay in there?" Gill's muffled voice pushes through the door. The room appears to be a little blurry than I remember and the water not so cold. I bring my hand to my face, feeling the tears pour down my cheeks. I slowly sink to the floor of the tub until my ass hits the floor. Curling up with my knees pulled in and head covered, I let the tears slowly pour in hopes to wash away some of the past down the drain with the water.

"I am okay."

* * *

When I finally re-situate the bandages and clothes enough to reappear out of the bathroom, Gill jolts from his position on the bed as if he was a child caught in the cookie jar. I merely brush it off, heading toward the door to retrieve my boots. Once the laces are tied, I take one more glance at Gill who, much like a skittish cat, mumbles a brief thank you before rushing past my body and out the door. There is a sudden gasp as a slight _'oof!'_ sound followed by Gills body ricocheting off another body.

"G...Good morning Doctor." Gill's shaken voice could be heard through his bland greeting. I peak out through the door frame and sure enough Jin is standing there in his usual doctor garb.

"Good morning to you as well Gill. May I ask to what do I owe this unusual run into?" Gill tries to grasp at words in the air with his mouth, but only succeeds in gaping his mouth like a fish.

"I came to check on the new farmer to...see how he was doing after his hangover last night. My father would be surely disappointed if he heard the farmer was not doing his work to help the island." The snarky Gill was back, putting up a big boy front. What he does not know is that Jin knows fully well why he ended up in my house. With a quick dart from the house, Gill is out of sight like a bolt of lightning. A silence passes between Jin and I with his knowing look eyeing my coy face.

"Did you really have to scare the shit out of him? Poor boy will be paranoid that he will be apart of the gossip mill." Jin merely shakes his head, walking into the house as if he owns it. I merely shrug, closing the door after him. After all, chores can be done a little later.

"Figured to give you some help in the revenge department for the rude comments." I burst out laughing, clutching my empty stomach in pain. Who knew the doctor could have a mean streak in him?

"Now...take off the shirt." My laughter dies down instantly. Straightening up and eyes wide, I stare at him as if he has three heads.

"I thought sex happens after the date Jin." He looks less than amused, stalking forward. His eyes are dark today, but as to the reason I am at a loss.

"Take it off now Lillian. I need to see the damage." I roll my eyes as his hands approach the hem of my (his) shirt. Using my hands to cover his, I stop the advance with a gentle push.

"They are fine if that is what you mean. No big deal." We stare at each other for what seems like an eternity. The piercing stare sends shivers up my spine in both a creepy and sexy kind of way. They remind me of the expression in the client's eyes before they pounce; the more dominate ones anyway. Mixing storm clouds together, brewing a threatening yet electric storm within that could unleash at any minute.

Ignoring my hands, he flips the shirt up and over as if it was a useless piece of fabric leaving the bruising and newly applied bandages shown. He makes a tisking sound, carefully prodding at the bruised flesh.

"Thought so. Finish your chores for the day and come right back in. You need to let them breathe for a day. Otherwise the bruising will get worse and leave scars in your skin." He hands the shirt back, adjusting his glasses higher on his nose as he turns to glance in the kitchen. Jin makes his way over to the fridge in an attempt to find food. Which, without looking, is as bare as a desert. With a loud _'thud'_ , Jin slams the fridge door close. He pinches the bridge of his shapely nose; creases form on his forehead as his eyes close.

"While you are out, I will be getting you food for this piece of metal you call a fridge and I will not hear any complaint from you understand? You are a growing woman who is putting her body under an enormous amount of stress and strain for god knows what reason." With that statement, he heads to the door, slamming it before a single word could fall from my lips. A slight warmth trickled across my face, filling my stomach with a warm sensation.

The plants, although a day old, drank all the water from my pail as if it has not seen water in days. The tiny buds sprout to life as the little drops moisten the surface. Despite the plant being the despised turnip, the thought of my own food straight from the garden is a pleasing thought.

There was not much to do other than a few pesky weeds and a couple trips to water the sprouting buds. Soon enough it is about noon with the sun high in the sky. A few seagulls squeal through the air, some splashing about at the water in hopes to grab a meal. An idea smacks me upside the head. I run back into the house, ignoring the dirt trail following behind. Sliding and stumbling to the end of the bed, the black case gleams back at me with a twinkle in its eye. He practically begs me to open his latch, allowing the sweet instrument free from its confinement. I answer the call, hearing the latches echo as the case comes to life. Although worn with some age, the rich wood still glimmers with an auburn shine. The strings are a little yellow, but have yet to fray or break from the base. Little steel knobs coated in a gold paint hold the strings in place for tuning at the top.

"Hello beautiful," I breathe happily, feeling the weight of the instrument in my palms. Grabbing the neck of the instrument and the bow, I head out the door, making my way to the sandy beach bordering the land of my house. Carefully placing the instrument down, I untie the strings holding my boots together allowing the socked feet to emerge. With a hasty tug, my feet are free to dig into the lush sand warmed by the sun's rays. I roll the pant legs up in an awkwardly large cuff until they rest under my knee caps. Doing similar to the sleeves of the shirt I grab the violin, dusting the bits of granules from the back. With each step my feet draw closer to the waves. As each step crunches against the sand, the sound of the waves seem to play as a background noise. When the cool refreshing waves nip at my feet, I raise the violin to my shoulder, resting my chin on the little black nook. Raising the bow, it hums as it makes contact with the strings. A soft melody floats from the instrument; my body begins to sway as it finds the natural rhythm to the sound.

Being caught in the melody is a magical thing. It is as though the sounds around vanish into the air or softly accompany the strands of music being produced. Any emotion can be let out and the body can move to suit the mood. A beautifully deadly dance.

Antonio would beg, sometimes demand that I play just for him. To "put on my own show" he would say. That "the way I move with the music is sexual and dangerous." I never quite understood what he meant by that. The melody in my hands begin to speed up in tempo; the sound of the waves falling into nothing as fast, heated notes spring to life. Anger. _'How could he do that to me? How could I be treated like property and not see it after all of these years? Never again. I will never again let a man treat me this way. They can all kiss my ass!'_

"Damn boy! That is some sick ass playing!" I gasp, stumbling disorientated out of my mind. Clutching the instrument as my body falls into the sand, I look up wide-eyed at the person who interrupted everything. A boy no more than a budding 21 stares down, a sheepish wolf grin stretching across his face. A faint pink tint covers his glossy sun kissed skin. His slightly white smile reminds me of a child who did not listen to mom and got caught. A gloved hand reaches behind his head to rub the held back blue hair. The other darts in my direction, awaiting to lend a helping hand. I reach out, feeling his arm tug me up. The muscles in his arms ripple with the simple movement, accentuating the already massive bulk.

The most interesting feature I could not help but stare at are the boy's golden cat eyes staring back at me. Still holding my hand, the boy removes his hand from behind his head, standing more confident than before. His voice rolls past his lips sensually, sending chills up my spine.

"Sorry for the startle man. Name's Luke. Welcome to the island."

"N...no problem. My name is Lysander. I am the new farmer here." Luke pauses for a second, weighing out some thought in his mind. Whatever choice he makes, the decision dawns as clear as day on his face. With a strong tug, my body moves into his well-toned chest, dropping the violin into the sand. His other hand carefully lifts my chin up to his gaze. A mischief look crosses his eyes as the golden eyes brighten into a mix of sunshine yellow and the sand below us.

"The new farmer eh? Wonder how long it will take you to have your body worked over by a _real_ man?"

 **Short PoV Story Gill**

 _-This is the scene where she is in the shower-_

"I am okay." I hear him reply from the other side. It sounds garbled, almost forced but I do not push the matter. I mean why should I? He is just some random stranger who happened to fall into this gig.

 _'That is right. You have been training to be mayor your whole life. Perfecting it. Making it its own art. Surely this bum of a city boy will leave if he knows what is good for him._ '

I take a moment to examine this place he is calling his "home". Most of the furniture is worse for wear, some things falling off at the seams. Dim dirty light bulbs fill any fixture that requires them. Despite how I remember the place when father showed me, it appears as though he has done some sort of cleaning. Renewing the dusty floor to a more vibrant shine of oak. The bookshelf looks as though it has been dusted with a few additions of tattered books filling some of the space. As I walk closer to it, a tiny hand held cellphone sits in a nook next to a pure black book. Small and oval shape the silver phone appears well used with time but no matter how many times a button is clicked, it does not come to life. I set it down, eyeing the black journal curiously.

 _'Surely it would not be on the shelf if it was not intended to be read. I mean, a bookshelf presented as such means that anyone could potentially come up and read the material. So it should be okay.'_ I pick it up, soaking in the condition of it. The front page is slightly torn at various places around the edges. The pages are tinted a slight yellow hue with the corners darker than the rest of it. _Diary_ is scrawled in elegant light purple handwriting. I take a seat on the bed, staring at it for a moment more. With a shaky hand, I turn to the first page.

 **Diary entry #32**

 _Today a new client walks into my room while I am on my break. Small lad with copper shaggy hair and beautiful golden skin. I ask him as to what do I owe a visit. His hands are clenched but are visibly shaking. He is not looking directly into my eyes, but the question he bears is a heavy one. He wishes for me to beat him up. To call him names and unleash a beating out of my normal comfort zone. I ask him as to why he feels he should require such a harsh punishment._

 _"I had to break it off with my girlfriend of two years because of my parents. I could not defend her as they unleashed verbal abuse onto her calling her poor and stupid. She ran off crying as my parents forbade me from dating a stupid girl. So a few days ago, I broke up with her. I did not want to but I had to. She was crying so harshly I had to hug her. Her tear soaked my shoulder as she told me she could not leave me. She loves me. I told her I loved her back but my parents would not let me get away so easily. That is when she spilled she was pregnant with my child. Me, a father at 17. I ran away without telling her anything of how I felt about the child."_

 _I asked him if he was excited for the child and much to my own shock he smiled._

 _"I cannot believe it is my child as of yet, but the joy of knowing there is a possibility fills my heart with warmth and pride. A child to be raised in a loving home rather than a dictator home." I nod, standing up to gesture the bed in which he will be restrained. With great and shaken pride he marches over, stripping each individual pieces of clothing as he goes. The satin sheets sink under his weight and the cuffs click him to the bed frame..._

I slam the cover closed, my eyes glued to the cover of this so-called diary. My heart is rapidly beating my ears and the accursed book burns my fingers with its words. _'Who knew this guy was...was such a sick pervert! Father is wrong this guy cannot possibly be the land's savior! He just cannot be!'_

I hastily throw the book back into its nook, staring down at my hands. They feel dirty, defiled. That is when the door to the bathroom clicks open, revealing the perverted farmer in question. He looks at me nonchalantly, saying nothing as a guilty blush gives away my antics. The air is filled with tension and the words wish to bubble out of my mouth. I can control the impulse with my years of training, but the nerves and cool facade fade when the farmer gives a curious brow in my direction.

He stares as if waiting for some sort of action. With the nerves nearly appearing frantic, I get up and run toward the door. What I do not expect is another body to be in the way. Nor do I expect it to be the town's doctor.

 _'Oh god the thoughts he must be thinking! Gay! He must think I slept with this pig farmer! Oh if this gets out my reputation will be ruined! People will not think of me as a grand mayor but a gay boy who has the hots for the sleazy farmer!'_

"G...Good morning Doctor." The words tumble out in a jumble of a mess, but Doctor Jin just stares blankly back at me. His storm gray eyes appear annoyed or bored with my presence.

"Good morning to you as well Gill. May I ask to what do I owe this unusual run into?" His response catches me off guard. Words try to justify as to why I am here and not for the wrong reasons. Yet nothing comes out leaving me to gape like a fool. From the corner of my eye, the farmer peaks his ugly head from around the door, equally surprised to see the Doctor. Seeing this helps fuel the words to come off.

"I came to check on the new farmer to...see how he was doing after his hangover last night. My father would be surely disappointed if he heard the farmer was not doing his work to help the island." A knowing, coy look crosses the Doctor's face; his eyes piercing my own as if to pin me on the spot. I break the eye contact, running out the door and away from that hell. The muffled voices float in the air in my direction, but my feet keep on running.

Surely they will not spread rumors if they know what is good for them...right?

* * *

 **Author's Note: HEYO! I thought this little tidbit of Gill's perspective would add a bit of his curiosity and a little laugh (I will accept a chuckle too) for the readers as we are all knowing! Thank you for reading the story and hope for more soon. Cheers! (I always wanted to say that!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Passing of Time

**Chapter 6: Passing of Time**

 _I could not tell you what draws people to this art. Maybe it is the appeal of something more exotic. Maybe people are just dark creatures looking to inflict pain. Whatever the reason, you must service them, give them what their heart desires. It is then that you will know who you are and where you stand._

 _-Antonio to Lillian Year 14_

* * *

"The new farmer eh? Wonder how long it will take you to have your body worked over by a _real_ man?"

I stare back at the strange boy, eyes wide and mouth agape. Surely he was not offering to have sex with a man...was he? I mean of course I am a woman but still.

With no response, the boy backs up, releasing both my hand and my face. He lets out a boastful laugh that jumps along the waves. Tears bud in the corner of his eyes as his laughter becomes labored. Bending at the waist to face the ground, one of those gloved hands points at me.

"You...should...of...seen the look on your face!" Luke belts out through fits of laughter. "Like I would sleep with a guy! Seriously! That look is priceless!" I close my mouth, anger seeping into my mood. With a growl I pick up the discarded instrument, dusting off the sand and examining for any damage. Once Luke gets his bearings, he wipes the tears from the corners of his eyes. He lets out a content laughter sigh, giving his cheshire grin at my angry face.

"I like you Lysander. I can tell we will be the best of friends."

"Are you sure about that?" I bite back, holding the instrument close. "You nearly destroyed my instrument... Not to mention the heart scare!" Luke shrinks down a little; eyes downcast like a scolded child.

"Sorry about that man. I did not mean it. I mean ya know its not often we get nice new people. The same people get borin'." My face softens a fraction as feelings of sympathy seeps into the cracks. Of course he would be bored, he must have grown up here without ever leaving the island. That type of lifestyle can be nice but cumbersome as well.

"Ah...I am sorry too. I was a bit out of line as well." I outstretch a hand nervously. "Friends?" Luke smiles back, gripping my hand in a vice like grip. He shakes them up and down nearly jolting my arm out of its socket. When he finally releases, his eyes hold a question.

"You have very weak hands man. Almost like a chicks." My gaze remains neutral but the inside of my mind screams in fear.

 _'What if he found out? What if he knows? Does that mean he would know me from the mainland? Oh god please don't find out!'_

Luke turns around, hands clasped behind his head. Almost sadly I hear him say, "Then again what would I know? I haven't had a girl in years!" I sigh in relief.

"There you are Lysander. I was wondering where you went off to." Jin's slightly angered voice whispers in my ear. A hand grips the upper portion of my arm. I squeak out a _'yelp!'_ Luke turns around, a huge smile on his face.

"Yo doc! Howzit been?" His smile is replaced with shock. "You actually _left_ the clinic?! Is the Harvest God being reborn or something today?" Luke's brow knits into one of concern; his hands fold over his chest deep in thought. "Does that mean I have to get a gift or something...That is the right thing to do for a god right? So what would be a proper gift...?" Luke beings to mumble as he walks away, most likely back to his home.

"Good riddance," Jin's voice mumbles. Had it not been for the close proximity, I might not have heard him. I spin around, realizing how close he is standing to me; his grip releases slowly, tracing the curves of my bicep down to the back of my palm. It hangs limply at his side. I notice his other hand holding something with a paper woven handle hiding under the whitening clench of the hand. A large paper bag with what looks like some weight swings in the bit of spring breeze.

"Well hello to you too. Come here often?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Apparently not enough," he sighs, pinching the area between his brows. "You came close to being discovered I hope you know. You should really keep a cap on it." The smile that was on my face vanishes into a thin line. Jin's face is one carved of stone from the coldest mountain top. He heads toward the house, not once looking back to see if I was following. I sigh, feeling like a prisoner awaiting a sentence. I trail behind, dragging the instrument behind me.

We enter my house in silence; the only noise is the sound of the door closing. He drops the bag onto the floor next to him without so much as a glance.

"I bought you some clothes since you came unprepared to dress the part. I will be taking my leave now." I stare in silence as Jin turns toward me, a neutral expression on his face. He walks by, the soft white fabric his lab coat brushing along a small trail of wind.

"Wait..."my hand jolts out, grabbing the tail bit of fabric. Jin stops in mid-stride but makes no attempt to look back at me. My eyes skim the floor, never once looking up at his reaction.

"Thank you for looking out of me...I will pay you back..." I release the fabric, keeping my head down in shame. Cold fingers brush under my jaw, carefully lifting until his eyes are in my view. His fingers tendril out over my jawline with a feathery touch. I sigh, closing my eyes slightly to lean into the touch. He releases my jaw, moving slowly up to cup my cheek. My cheeks feel as though a furnace is slowly coming to life beneath the skin. My heart feels as though it is increasing speed to move a steam engine. My stomach feels as though little kids are poking it in a jokingly kind of way. Opening my eyes, I look back at the man in front of me. His usually taunt face now reflects a calm mood. A small smile graces his smooth pale pink lips that reaches his eyes; clear and for once without some type of storm racing to invade their natural beauty. Thick eyelashes frame his eyes like a canvas bordering a content nature picture. His eyes widen suddenly and his body backs up with his touch leaving my face.

"I... _ahem_..." Jin coughs, a faint tint of pink highlighting his cheeks. "No problem. There is no need to pay me back just make sure you come in when you are not feeling well." With a robotic turn, he opens the door, almost racing out of the building. I stare at the open door, a frown etched on my face. My cheek is warm from his touch and instinctively I touch it with my own hand.

"Get it together girl," I sigh, shaking my head away from the intrusive thoughts. "These are feelings bloomed from the trust of someone knowing your internal identity." Shutting the door, I finally take notice of the bag once more. Crouching down much like a child, I rummage through to find a few basic tee-shirts and jeans roughly my size. One black belt to hold up the pants and at least another pair of sneakers rest at the bottom of the bag. Plastic containers with pre-made meals stack in any space they can occupy. It looks at least a good couple of meals for a few days covering (much to my disdain) the food groups required.

It takes a bit of time, but eventually the food is labeled and sorted for the coming days and the clothes are thrown right into the drawer for easy access. As I pull a pair of white sneakers from the bag, it is then I notice some black fabric at the bottom of the bag. I set the sneakers aside, carefully pulling the fabric up. It is a simple satin slip that rests beneath my knees. Two thin black straps hold the slip up connecting beneath the white lace across the bust and bottom of the outfit.

"Beautiful," I breathe, holding it close to my body. I squeal a little as I spin with it, enjoying the feeling of the fabric beneath my fingertips. I strip right in the middle of my house, because well it is my house. Peeling away the bandages, I allow my breasts some freedom of air, taking Jin's suggestion of having the day off. The fabric skims intimately over the flesh, over the valleys of my breasts, down the length of my torso, over my privet mound, caressing my legs until it flutters away from my legs. Twirling again, the cool silk slides to hug my curves in the turn, eliciting a giggle from my throat. With a bit of bounce in my step, I leap towards the stashed bag under the bed, I rummage until a small, cool object grazes past my fingertips. It is square piece of electronic metal with a large 3 inch screen and a circular navigation beneath it. I haphazardly throw it onto the bed, looking with no avail for the other piece of the puzzle.

"Where did you go..." I mumble under my breath, coming out empty handed. I frown, giving up on the bag to rummage through the drawers. It takes a good while of tossing clothes on the bed until I finally find the mini docking station. I set it up on my dresser, plugging the i-pod into it. Selecting a song at random, I allow the music to sing through the speakers. The nightcore* version of Pretty Little Psycho dances around the room and I dance along, spinning and twirling around on my toes. Swaying hips and throwing my hands up in the air is mandatory as well. Fast tempo songs follow in alternation with slow steady songs; some conveying emotion in my steps more so than others.

The sun slowly walks down the sky to the land's floor, preparing itself for the night. With music still playing quietly in the background, I begin setting up the dishes needed to preheat the first choice of meal: oven baked chicken with an herb rubbed skin, some mashed potatoes, and some mixed sauteed vegetables. The rest of the night is quiet, much to my pleasure. No one invading my space, not one single knock on the door, nor the need to hide my swollen engorged breasts.

As the lights dim around the house, the moonlight shines brightly through the kitchen windows, reflecting their pattern onto the wooden floor. As though a child wishing not to be caught, I walk on the tips of my feet toward bed, giggling once more as the slippery fabric rubs with each movement. Sliding into bed is even more fun when it feels as though your body will slide right out!

Once I situate, a tired yawn escapes my lips.

 _'It has been a long day hasn'it?'_ I sigh, feeling the weight of the sheets molding to my form. _'I wonder if this life is really for me? I mean, the people seem nice.'_ I snort. _'Most of them anyway.'_

Faces of people I have met pass in minds eye. The elderly sailor Pascal who took the time to take me to this island. The Inn kind inn keeper Colleen. The gossip girl mayor Hamilton. His arrogant son Gill. The kind but possibly ditsy waitress Maya. The doubtful head chef Yolanda. Her mean spirited apprentice Chase. Those conflicting personality couple at the General Store. The struggling farming family on the hill. The little woman in the Main Hall. The cross dresser Julius with the porcine doll with a temper Luna and the shy shadow Candace. The grandmotherly woman at the clinic and her overly-perceptive grandson Jin. The bartender during the rave.

 _'Kind faces...most of them. I wonder if they will accept me in time...'_ I turn towards the window, looking up at the stars twinkling down. A shiver races down my spine.

 _'I wonder if **he** will find me...'_

"That is probably unlikely." My voices catches my body off guard, causing a jolt to run through each nerve. In a dream-like trance, my body slowly sinks into the mattress, sub-coming to the slumber it needs to heal.

* * *

The night air is cool and crisp in contrast to the warm weather the sun brought prior to. Despite clear skies, the taste of rain hangs like a heavy weight on the air. Bodies come and go, some asking for her while others, absently succumbed to the addicted pleasure, seek another body. There is only one body he craves, only one frame to meet his demanding control. Her hips are wide in stark contrast to her curvy center widening up to her bust. The delicate facial structure, curving out from a slight pointed chin to the apples of her cheeks. Glowing eyes staring straight through all the bullshit and into a person's soul. Her scent is palpable; a mix of her favorite sweet strawberries tainted ever so slightly with a hint of bitter eucalyptus. Her hair falls in lush waves over any furniture she lays her sleek skin on; hanging on for dear life as she walks across any open area.

 _'She is my world, my life, and damn her if she thinks this will go away. It is her life, it is her destiny...our destiny and no one messes with destiny. She will have to be punished. It is the only way to resolve this atrocity. To temp her destiny such as this is unacceptable. May God save her should I get my hands on her once more.'_

* * *

A few months have passed since the early days of meeting the locals. The crops, although in poor quality grow with as much force as they can muster. Seeds from the neighboring farm are bought almost weekly with the little bit of income I have. Ruth is quite pleasant despite her open quarrels in front of customers with her husband, who in turn, seems to ignore her to follow his daily ritual. Which his wife informs me is to pray to the busted yellow bell frame within their back yard. Not to get a man down on his belief but an empty frame will hear nothing and continue to do so without its bell.

Candace often will greet me when I walk into the Taylor shop only to be cut short by Luna and Julius pitifully arguing once more. Speaking of pitiful arguments...

"Watch where you are going homo!" Gill shouts, waving his hands frantically. His breathing comes out in frantic huffs of air as though he was running a marathon completely out of shape.

"Calm your tits man! I didn't do anything! Goddess!" I throw my hands up in the air, half tempted to stamp my foot. We glare off to see who will survive the pressure. Within a few seconds, we both cave, still throwing a glare over our shoulders.

"Ya know one day, you will have to accept me as a resident right?" Gill scoffs, turning his hide to run toward his safe haven of work and solitude.

"The day that happens is the day I actually find you attractive!" I raise a quizzical eyebrow at his back. Heat as red as roses bloom on the tips of his ears. A beat of silence before he turns a curt turn in my direction, blush staining his cheeks.

"Do **NOT** take that the wrong way idiot!" He runs away, my laughter following closely behind. A pair of arms snake around my waist, eliciting a rather embarrassingly feminine squeak out. A familiar deep rumble vibrates against my back; the familiar smoothness of polished nimble hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" The voice attempts to be rough, almost as if to mimic Luke. I smile, humming as though in thought.

"Luke my dear boy it appears you have taken a shower!" I hear a protest somewhere in the background about how he actually bathes often. I tap my chin thoughtfully.

"Maybe it is Kathy! I mean that smooth skin could not _possibly_ be who I think it is!" Kathy's southern bell laughter echos the space. "Try again girlfriend!" I hear her call.

"Well...I guess I ran out of friends that it could possibly be. It must be a raper come to eat my tasty flesh." Jin smacks the back of my head, laughing all the same.

"I think you are thinking a cannibal." I shrug, grinning like a mad woman as I turn toward him. He is out of his doctor garb for the day, sporting some dark denim with a loose forest green shirt. Behind him a ways I see Luke laughing at his joke, his hair still held firmly by his flaming bandanna. He sports some loose jeans allowing his underwear to show a peak by the looks of it. Unlike Jin, Luke sports his gorging muscles with a tight wife beater.

"Does it make a true difference?" I laugh, patting him on the shoulder as I round behind him. "Nice to see you guys too." Kathy jumps forward, giving me a large strength hug, her breasts pressing uncomfortably against my compressed ones. The blonde petite with hidden muscles bounces back, the spurs on her boots clanking as she hits the road. Older than myself, Kathy radiates confident sexuality even as she works the bar with her father Hayden. Dressed almost always in a bright blue belly shirt, her chest fills it nicely with her ever lacy black bra. In contrast to her top, her sculpted legs outshine the plaid red skirt barely grazing past her behind. I am envious of this woman for her ability to strut her stuff confidently and in the open.

"So what is the gang doing exactly to attempt a spooking?" I ask, feeling Jin shift behind me, the contact of his skin on my shoulder permeates through the fabric. Kathy snickers, looking to Luke who chuckles along with her, leaving Jin to answer my questions. I turn my head, raising a quizzical eyebrow. He merely shrugs his shoulder, mischief hiding behind those framed eyes. I sigh, reluctantly allow all three of my friends to take an arm and pull to some unknown destination. Jin's fingers attempt to make a interwoven barricade for my eyes, slipping ever so slightly to allow cracks of light in. They whisper in some sort of coded jumble of words, snickers, and occasionally laughter.

"Again why is this a surprise?" I sigh as once again Jin's body taps against my back. Luke's grip is starting to hurt slightly and Kathy continues to pull at the little strands of hair my arm possesses.

"Because it is duh." Luke retorts back, humming quite loudly to some tune. I roll my eyes.

"Very observant Luke. That must of taken a lot out of you to think of such an answer," I reply sarcastically. Kathy gives a slight _'smack'_ against my arm, stinging the inflamed cells.

"Oh hush your mouth and just enjoy the surprise." We walk in mostly silence once more, walking over large patches of grass transforming to rock and then grass again. Birds chirp in the distance, silenced only by our feet walking through brush. A roar of pouring water takes up most of the natural sounds around us. Blips of the dropletts begin to hit my skin with a thin veil of mist. Their grips instantly release leaving the lingering hold of Jin.

"Ready?" His whisper echos over the roar of the water, his breath feathering over my exposed neck. I have a hard time swallowing, but I can get a nod out. He removes his hands and takes a step back. I blink. Wait a few beats to see if they are kidding. Kathy and Luke have cheshire grins plastered over their faces. I turn to Jin who has a shadow of a smile on his face. I blink again.

"You guys are kidding right?"


	7. Chapter 7: Break Time

**Chapter 7: Break Time**

"You guys are kidding right?" I blink again but the waterfall with little kid inflatables bob happily in the pond. Two chairs are set up on the left side with a beach bag full of most likely towels. From what I can see, a few colorful looking fish swim happily undisturbed by the hits from the fall.

"You...don't like it...? Aww man I knew we should have done something else!" Luke grumbles sadly, rubbing the back of his head. "Of course there really isn't much to do 'round here...well there is that one thing..."

"Luke thought this would be a good break day idea since we barely see you anymore. Your head is always in the soil with all your crop magic." Kathy elaborates, gesturing the sadden boy. His face appears genuinely upset with the lack of reaction. His lips are in a taunt line with the bottom slightly more in his mouth. I break away from Jin, walking carefully over the uneven terrain to the boy. The rocks attempt to poke through the soles of my shoes while the water droplets try to penetrate the top. Wrapping my arms around him, he perks up instantly, whether shocked or confused I am not sure. Before he could react, I pull back, giving him a sheepish smile.

"It is a nice surprise Luke. I truly appreciate it." He turns around, rubbing his arm over his eyes before turning back around.

"Really? Honestly? Like not kidding wise?" I nod. That wolfish grin appears on his face as he pumps his fists in the air.

"Well then what are we waiting for?!" Without much warning, Luke picks my body straight up. I let out a sound of shock, and then strings of protest as Luke runs fully clothed toward the water. Through the shock, panic begins to register.

"Don't do it Luke! I am warning you!" I attempt to shove myself out of his tightened grip, but alas his bulging biceps hold me in place as we go airborne. With a not so masculine shriek, we land into a mass of limbs into the pond below. The freezing bits of water eagerly try to wiggle into my warm skin with a lot of success. Bubbles tingle as they brush through our body hair, pushing their way across our skin to the surface to breathe. Attempting to poke an eye out in the water, it is slightly murky but otherwise a pretty blue-green clearness. Taking a peak at Luke's face, I notice something odd. Luke is looking up at me with a strange look I am not to sure about. His arms tighten around my waist. I realize in a slow matter of moments the water gently pulled up my top slightly, revealing the curvature of my waist. My eyes widen and I attempt to flail out of the grip. My frantic bubbles push through my lips, my heart racing in pure fight-or-flight panic mode. Luke holds fast, refusing to let go. I feel his body shift into a crouching position, then a rush of merging colors and an air pocket propel us up to the surface. We break with a loud _'splash!'_ ; my gasping breath sounding louder than the falls.

"Well there you guys are! I thought Luke was trying to drown you!" Kathy laughs, already in her swimsuit. I look at her enviously. Much like her outfits, it fits her like a glove, perfectly molded to her form. The swells of her perfectly shaped breasts fit snugly, almost to a burst point in the cherry red strapless. From the front, her bottoms cover her lady parts, but it would not surprise me if the bottoms were of the thong variety, showing off her shapely ass.

"Like what you see?" Kathy whistles, showing off more of her body. She gives a few flirtatious posing, including a few that hang her breasts nice and low. I laugh, pushing away from Luke. His arms instantly release as if my skin is made of acid. I give him a look, but he refuses to look at my face. With the heat of the sun bearing down on us, I can not tell if the red is the sun or something else. I mentally shrug, turning my attention to Kathy with a wolfish smile.

"You know it girl! Give me some of that!" She laughs, lending a hand which I gladly take. Rather than getting help out, I decide Kathy needs a swim as well. Flashing her a quick mischievous smile, I tug her in. She squeals, her body barely making a splash as it breaks the surface. Luke and I laugh, Luke more so as Kathy pokes her head up.

"Oh you are _so_ getting it now!" She spits water out of her mouth. With one last angry glare, she ducks back under. Luke and I look worriedly at each other.

 _'Surely Kathy would not try something so...crazy right? I mean...she won't do anything like pants us or...worse...right...?'_ I feel hands skim at my ankles and instantly _'yelp!'_ before jumping away. A small grouping of fish scurry away, eliciting a relieved yet tense laugh. I feel my body submerge down into the water with a quick, demanding force. Down I go, back into the blue-green abyss. I open my eyes. There is Kathy, her plump lips smirking, her mocking forest eyes laughing. With a simple hand gesture, she points to a set of masculine legs kicking frantically. As we arrive, Kathy gives a little nudge to my shoulder. I look at her hesitantly, but the mischievous plan plays out in her very being. Like an addiction pull, I go along with her plan, grabbing Luke's legs. With one forceful tug, Luke's body shoots down with us. We could hear his garbled scream before it disappears within the water. His cat-like eyes glare at me for a brief moment, but then lighten up after realizing the joke. After some time, we all emerge, giggling and laughing. Coming to a slow silence, we look at each other, a similar plan formulating between us. All three of our wet, dripping heads turn almost in sync to Jin who remains dry and clothed. At this current moment, the doctor is reading a book on one of the chairs, oblivious to his own destruction. After a minute of staring, he must feel our eyes on him as he turns in our direction. Each face holds a similar gaze and a wide cheshire grin.

"Oh no..." He jumps up, abandoning the book to the chair. His eyes widen, hands up as he begins to back away.

"Oh yes..." We chorus. Like a bolt of lightning, Luke is the first of us to get out. He attempts to chase down the doctor with brute lunges.

"Come on now dude! Why stay all dry and sticky when you could join us?!" Most often than not, Luke's lunges grab only the air. Jin continues to do some fancy footwork, his ponytail swaying in each quick jolt, his glasses coming dangerously close to falling off.

"Why must I be forced to swim in an area in which millions of bacteria and fish fecal matter inhabit!" He shouts over Luke's roars. With faulty footing and a push from Jin, Luke sails back into the water with a huge _'splash!'_. Kathy is next out with a graceful leap.

"Avenge me Kathy! Get him in here!" Luke yells once he breaks the surface. Kathy grins like a mad woman, neither attacking or defending. She begins matching the doctor's steps of avoidance, appearing to be dancing with him than trying to capture him.

"Come now doctor! Surely you have a fun cell within that body of yours!" She giggles, attempting to lunge at him. She misses horribly, realizing too late Jin had set her up to fall directly into the water face first. With a girlish scream, she too falls. Looking at my fallen comrade, I climb slowly out of the water, eyeing Jin like a cat ready to attack its prey. He raises an eyebrow, but makes no attempt to move from his current location. Stalking closer, I hear Kathy and Luke shouting encouragements for the final combatant.

"Avenge us Lysander! Get his ass in the water!" I hear her yell.

"Get him good!" Luke bellows with a laugh.

I stand within a few feet of him. Jin looks down at me, raising a quizzical eyebrow while his eyes read, _"Are you going to do it?"_

"Well come on then. It's either clothes on or off." I huff, struggling against the urge to cross my arms.

"I would prefer to remain dry thank you." I roll my eyes. I take a step forward, he takes steps back. We stare steadily back at each other, assessing the other as if to predict an attack. We walk around like this for a short amount of time, circling and circling. His body at a particular angle, lines up enough that he could have potential to fall in.

"Come on Jin!" I whine, attempting to reach out to him. He backs up. "Don't you want to get wet and slippery?" I can hear hooting and hollering from Luke and Kathy at the innuendo. Jin's face fuses with a bit of pink, but he says nothing.

"Just for a little bit..." I whisper, moving ever so slightly closer. He does not move. "...With me..." My voice is no more than a whisper floating on the breeze. His breathing picks up, his pupils dilate, and for a brief second, I think his hand twitches. Grabbing his clothing into a heap with my fist, I pull him forward, crashing my lips to his. Looking into his eyes, the shock registers, clouding all cognitive thought. With a devilish smile, using my weight as a counterbalance, I spin the doctor and toss him into the water. His face, as he descends into the water, is bright red all around, shinning up until he hits the water.

"Good show man!" Kathy bellows. I look down at her to see tears streaming from her eyes as she continues to laugh. Luke holds a similar face of shock, but merely claps at a mission well done. Jin pops up a second later, his eyes glaring at me in mock betrayal even behind the glare of the glasses.

"Incoming!" I shout, jumping right in next to him, giving his already drenched body a tidal wave. Emerging from the water, I grin at his somewhat seething/shocked face.

"I never said it was sex I was offering." I laugh along with Kathy. Both boys are quiet but eventually join into the contagious laughter. We all continue to swim, some in clothes and all others (really only Kathy) in their swimsuits. At some point Luke gets out, shouting something about gathering supplies for a campfire. He leaves in a hurried rush, his clothes sticking to his skin like a second skin. Jin eventually pulls himself out, shaking off some of the water. His face is contorted into one of discomfort as he indicates he will be leaving as well. Something along the lines of saying he will be grabbing dry clothes and possibly some food. Kathy and I swim around for a little while longer until the sun begins to turn into shades of pink and orange.

"So how do you like Waffle Island so far Ly?" Kathy asks as she begins to climb out. Walking over to the towels, she wrings out her hair still kept neatly together by her hair band. I smile, floating on my back. The water kisses my skin with small little ripples. The occasional fish comes to examine the floating board, but swim away once the discovery is it is human.

"I like it here for the most part. There are a few people I cannot stand but you can get that anywhere." She snorts, but does not dispute my claim.

"I hope I am not part of the group you cannot stand. I mean I can understand Luke but _surely_ not me." I laugh. When she does not laugh back, I quiet down. Straightening up, I swim to the ledge closest to her. She has her face puffed out a bit like a child not getting her way. Despite her face puffed out, a hint of rose pink color hits her cheeks, running across her cheekbones. Her usual confident demeanor is far gone and in its place is an insecure girl. I pull myself out of the water, dripping and all I walk to her. She does not look up as I approach. Placing a wet hand on her shoulder, I tell her,

"Of course I like you Kathy. I like you and Luke and even Jin although he does not say much. I did not mean to laugh. I just found it humorous that you would think I saw you as an annoyance than a loyal friend. For that I do apologize." In a quick flash, her arms tangle around my waist; her head lays on my shoulder. The sudden heat of her body on mine warms some of the chill set in by the cold.

"I am...relieved..." She breathes, snuggling closer to the nape of my neck.

 _'Oh fuck...she is going to discover my secret! She will notice my shoulders are not so broad...well maybe they are just a little bit but...'_

I push her away a little, giving us some space. She looks as though she wishes to say something, but I signal her to wait.

"Sorry. I am not really a cuddly guy. I need just a little space after today's antics to decompress."

"I find that hard to believe." Kathy snorts, her eyes accusing. She puts her hands on her waist, her voice comes out somewhat clipped. "You are almost this cuddly if not more with Jin." I open my mouth to protest, to dispute that claim as no more than the same amount of touching as I do with everyone else. It is then the thought clicks I realize she is right. This whole time, Jin and I have been pretty close. Maybe a little too close. Like to the point of we could be gay lovers kind of close. That could seriously damage his reputation. Or force my secret to the surface.

I run my fingers through the wet tresses on my head. Blood pounds loudly in my ears, anxiety courses quickly through my body in full panic damage mode. "It is...different with Jin, to a degree. He was the first person to really check up and make sure I settled. To make sure I did not lose myself in my own chaos and end up quitting early." I glance up at her and for a brief second, my answer seems to sink in. She bites her blossom pink bottom lip, playing with it with her teeth. Her eyes continue to eye me up, assessing for some sort of question or answer.

"Are you gay?" She blurts suddenly. Kathy gasps, clasping her hand over her mouth. Her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. This time, I truly laugh at her remark.

 _'Technically if I pursue a relationship with you I would be considered gay or at least bisexual.'_

"No Kat, I am not gay. I just do not wish to pursue a relationship at this time. I am not stable in the least!" I get out breathlessly. As soon as the laughter dies, I straighten.

"In a financial stance, I am not considered stable in the least. My housing situation is no better, especially not so in regards to bringing a beautiful woman such as yourself in. It would be a disgrace to you and women everywhere." Her face fuses to life and just in time as Luke and Jin return with their supplies.

"Hey Kathy what did you eat? Your face is as red as a strawberry!" Luke laughs, dropping piles of logs onto the ground.

"S...shut up!" She weakly covers her face. I look at Jin who raises a quizzical eyebrow.

 _'Later'_ I mouth. He nods, carefully putting bags of stuff on the floor next to the fallen pile. While Luke and Kathy duke it out, I begin to set up a campfire. After a few minutes, I stare at my work proudly.

"Hmm..." The group choruses behind me.

"What? I think it looks good." Jin coughs to muffle a laugh while Luke shows no mercy in his laughter.

"This will never light if all the wood is stacked this high. The tinder would just burn and be done." Kathy, with a blank look, demolishes my masterpiece. I stare wide-eyed at her as she begins to not so eloquently as mine set up the campfire.

"Did you shape the stones around it as a cat?" Jin coughs out, but a few giggles get out.

"I like cats. So sue me." I puff out my cheeks, watching as that too gets destroyed.

"Dude this is not an art project!" Luke bellows out in between fits of laughter. The others nod, but continue to giggle under their breath. I roll my eyes, sitting on the ground next to Kathy as she busies herself with the building. Luke remains a giggling mess on the floor while Jin makes himself useful and grabs some sort of food.

"See when building a campfire, you want the igniter on the top of the pile. While yes the logs need to be stacked, they need some air in between and to get some kindling in between and on top." She looks at me as she demonstrates, waiting for my nod of approval to continue. "If not enough air flow can get through, only the small amount of kindling on the top will burn and not the logs. Now taking a lighter or some flint, you strike the igniter so the sparks hit it." Demonstrating, a small cotton ball she magically pulls out of thin air is placed on top. Using a lighter she also magically pulls out, she lights the cotton on fire. It quickly catches the bit of bramble, expanding the fire at a quick pace. The oranges and yellows lick hungrily at the kindling. Once satisfied, Kathy stands with her arms wide to the sky.

"And that my dear naive friend, is how you start a campfire." I clap, rolling my eyes sarcastically.

"That is great and all Kat, but I think I would rather start devouring the food." As if to agree, my stomach growls loudly. Everyone laughs...except me. I sink ever so slightly, pink from the heat and embarrassment blushes my face.

"Shut up..." I mumble.

We eat little bento boxes Jin had specially made at the Inn. When I went to protest about him paying for me, he merely covered my mouth with his large hand.

"Just accept it." He growled before going back to his own food. The others laughed, thanking him for the meal. It was quite a simple meal, filled with sticky rice, thick hearty slices of beef smothered in a thick brown gravy. Much to my disdain however, another portion of the box contains the atrocity that is sauteed vegetables, mostly carrot and chunks of rustic potato.

"Hey man are you going to eat your veggies?" Luke asks, but with half his mouth full so it sounds more like, "Heh mawn are yooh gowing to eheat yoor vehgeez?"

I shake my head, poking the remaining contents with the little plastic fork. Their brightly colored faces mock me from their container. I could hear a 'tsk!' some one person (I can only guess who). Turning to look at the doctor in question, he sticks a piece of carrot between his teeth, jolting his face toward mine. I back up, shaking my head as the other two laugh.

"No way am I eating that evil piece of plant." Jin sucks the carrot back in, munching thoughtfully. There is a dangerous glitter in his eyes that shakes my very core with stabs of nerves.

"So...you will not eat it huh?" He purrs. His hand locks my wrist. The grip feels as though a boa has my hand, refusing to let go.

"Well then..." he breathes, whispering his lines quietly to the wind. "If you will not eat it..." He gives a good tug, shifting my body awkwardly to his side.

"Then I will feed it to you..." My brain could not process that thought fast enough. In fact, it could not process anything at the current moment. His lips crash onto my lips, feeling them up with a rough caress. He wastes no time darting his tongue past my frozen lips. It takes no prisoners as it runs around the interior, bumping and encouraging my tongue to participate in its antics.

I pull back with a sudden gasp, failing backwards in an awkward-like fashion. The rocks scrape against my back, scuffing the palms of my hands as they attempt to claw backwards. Stars dance ever so slightly within my mind despite the soil beneath my head. The sound of the falls sound so far away in comparison to the sound of the blood in my ears. Or is that my heart? The two sound so loud, even more so in sync. Glancing around, everything appears to be frozen in time sans the fire. Luke, wide-eyed mouth gaping allows his food to fall back into the box. Kathy, despite the cool breeze of the night air appears pink or maybe red. Her eyes are glassy, but they read with excitement. If I look deeper, there is a slight arousal dancing behind the curtain.

"I...um..." A deep blush warms my face. My eyes dart back and forth as tears form on the brim of my eyes.

"I...should be going...um...t-thank you guys for...everything..." I jolt my arm out of Jin's grasp, feeling the scrape of skin burn inflame my wrist. Jumping right to my feet, I take off into the forest. The sounds of their voices carry on the screaming wind, but I hear none of it. My legs continue to pump further and further away. Down dirt paths, through fields, anywhere but home. At one point, there are sets of footsteps catching up, but disappear into another direction. The whispers of the forest call me into it's safety.

With the darkness, only little bits of moonlight attempt to poke through the thick brush. Something in the dark catches my foot, and with a shrill scream, I go down into the soil. I do not try to stand or move. I let my pent up tears free, allowing the soil to drink and soothe the pain. The forest hides my wails, the animals grow silent to listen. Only the occasional breeze beckons out to face my friends. Time passes. I am not sure how long honestly. The floor is comforting and the trees provide the best blanket. There is a little chill in the air. With all the sounds of the forest surrounding me, I fall into a lull of sleep.


End file.
